Good Things, Bad People
by Prime Revolver
Summary: G1 slight AU Sequal to 'The Silver Lining'. Bad things often happen to good people, now we know the good things often happen to the bad people. Ratings will go up later
1. Mind Games

**Title:** Mind Games

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **mild violence

----

As the two fractions raged their war near the Decepticons latest target -an oil factory of course- but to the tyrant Megatron's luck they were wining, but just buy an edge. That edge was his new crew led by Silver. The Autobot's hadn't counted on them and weren't prepared. Despite the Decepticons advantage both sides were doing all they could to keep their positions on the battleground. The favor was still to the Decepticons side but not by much.

It hadn't long rain, no not rained down poored buckets. The ground below their feet was soggy beyond beleaf decreasing any traction they might had have if it had not of rained. The sky above was a gray blanket, the air was cold as the wind blew between the trees and across the socked earth.

"Majors watch Soundwave's back!" barked Quick Silver not to far from the side of Megatron

Snapping back around from slamming one of the Autobot's head into the ground Major's surveyed the sceen with the utmost quick precision before finding indigo casset deck. Jumping up using her thrusters in her legs and stopped abruntly right in the path a certain red plane. Powerglide. He didn't even see her coming right at him until she was right on top of him as he headed straight for the Decepticon comm. officer.

Killing his turbines "What the?!" Powerglide protested transforming mid motion

A evil red and black liped smirk crossing her light silver faceplate, Quick Silver watched from the corner of her red optics as a red turbo jet dropped to the ground, like a rock, in a smoldered heap.

Megatron took his optics off his 'work' for a few clicks to find his s-in-c. He was suppose to being feeling his part of the battle plane they'd worked so diligently on the days before.

He growled spotting the Eagle "Starscream quit playing with the mini-bots and assist Astrotrain with the energon!" bellowing

While Megatron was throwing out orders he didn't see the red figure heading toward him, but someone else did. He turned just in time to see him, pulling back his arm he didn't have a chance when a dark silver blur flew in front of him. The assailent went flying just seconds later from a poweriful blow to the abdomen. Finally coming to a stop a few feet away Optimus Prime looked up to meet Quick Silvers gaze.

Getting up and kneeling on one knee "Who are you?" not leaving her gaze

"Commander Quick Silver of the femme con team," getting into a ready stance

Prime looked over the femme in front him. He could tell she wasn't like most femme's he'd met in the past, she was a 'Con after all. She was powerfully built but who ever her creators or designors were they rememeber to keep that femme curve to her. But most of all he could tell she turned into a tank with her heavy built frame and her total of four cannons, two on her back and two that were currently on the back of her shoulders. She still retained her Cybertronian style.

"Megatron leave Prime to me! Go handle the energon while opportunity is knocking!" looking over her shoulder to Megatron

"You known Primes my adversary!" firing a shot at one of the Ariel bots

"And I care? The mission is more important!"

Megatron clenched his dental plates. He really hated when logic over ruled self-ambitions let alone that she was right. Taking one last shot at the Ariel bot he left Quick Silver to deal with the Autobot leader, if reluctantly.

Prime just had time to react when Quick Silver fired at him. Quickly getting to his feet he jumped just fast enough to only catch the after shock of the powerful blasts. Getting a face full of wet dirt as he slide across the earth slingging muddy water and dirt clumps everywhere. Times like this was when he was glad to have a battle mask. Suddenly Prime sensors went off telling him that someone was coming up behind him. He rolled over just in time to avoid Quick Silvers next attack that would have surrely done some damage.

"So you're the femme Elita-1 talked about," stated Prime taking a swing at Silver's head

Giving one of her half cocked grins "Most likely" returning the blows

The two stopped talking long enough to take their melee attack to another level. Silver gained a huge burst of speed, stamina, and rammed Prime, luckily for him he saw it coming and prepared himself digging the souls of his muddy boots into the ground. Prime grabbed a hold of her shoulders; mustering all his strength quickly he picked her up making her feet come up off the ground. Before Silver realized what had happened she found her back planted into the ground with a thud and the Autobot leader looking down at her a few feet away panting.

Silver picked up her feet faster than Prime could predict and rammed her heels into his red and gray torso pushing him away giving her the minutes she needed to regain herself. Finding Prime quickly again seating on his aft a few yards away stunned slightly.

Near by some of Autobot's and Decepticons alike were watching the two commanders go at it. They realized without much thought that this fight could go just about anyway.

With a sudden gasp Prime found himself rolling away from one of the dark silver tanks attacks just avaiding her.

"Your giving me the same impression Megatron did when I first met him" Blocking a swing of one of Prime's powerful feet

"Oh and what would that be?" trading a punch

"Promise not to tell" grinning as she rammed the base of her foot into Primes abdomen once more with pure force. Skidding a few feet away the oxygen knocked out of his air intakes "I guess" he wheezed out from the lack of air in any form.

Quick Silver walked up to the dazed commander and pushed him back with her mud covered slim boots firmly pressing down on his cracked glass chest to make sure he wouldn't get up anytime soon. Light grin still on her light faceplate she leaned down so her face was just inches away from the Autobot leaders masked face and his light blue optics.

Whispering "Pathetic" chuckling

Narrowing his now darker shade of blue optics Optimus Prime looked her straight in her crimson optics that were uncannily mimicked Megatron's. Clenching his dental plates in pure anger he took hold of her leg, right around her ankle and twisted it toward his left. Gasping in surprise as she losted her balance finding her self falling backwards, arms whirl-winding. Hitting the muddy ground with a hard thud she found her self looking up at the gray sky.

Just dazed but not enough she rolled over and jumped to her feet. Now both were ready for what the other had in store. Prime did a quick scan of his surroundings but not taking Quick Silver out of his point-o- view.

"But you know Prime" taking a step forward

Slightist bit of frustration and anger in his voice "What?"

"I found out later that Megatron wasn't as . . . pathetic as I first thought, he gained my respect in the end. Can you do the same? My respect for a worthy opponent might prove a valuable aspect to you in the future."

Prime raised an optic ridge at the dark silver femme. He found that she was hard to decipher indeeded. He know all to well that femmes like the one before him only loyalty was to the Decepticons and would always stay that way but her last comment threw him off. It had to be a femme thing.

"What kind of femme are you?" more to himself than to Silver

"My own!" answering

Before Prime could reply his oldest archenemy voice roared over the sounds for the battlefield "Decepticons were done here! Return to base!"

The warring commanders didn't falter nor did they make a move. Finally Quick Silver stood straight and put her hand on her hip. Activating her engines in her legs, just like a true Decepticon.

"Appreciated the chat, see you later Prime" waving and giving a grin

Prime stood up straight and watched the Decepticons disappear over the large clouds. Yes very strange indeed. A few minutes later, sure the 'Cons were gone of course, Prime turned back over the area surveying for his Autobot's. Scanning over the field quickly he noticed most of his men were damaged but known appeared on the verge of going permanently off-line.

Jazz walked up beside him with a slight limp and handed the leader his mammoth cannon "What you an' 'at femme talkin' 'bout, Prime?"

He looked down at the Porsche with a blank look on his face as he took his cannon and sub-spaced it "Honestly I have no idea." shrugging "How are you doing Jazz?" noticing the slight dislinenment in his leg

Jazzed looked down, sheepish look on his synthetic lips "Nothin' critical but I think I dislodged my knee or somethin'." lifting his right leg a little

"Prime I need your help with transportation!" called the irritated sounding Ratchet from across the feild

Turning back to look at Jazz "Can you handle getting to base Jazz?" putting his hand on the Porches shoulder gently as to not make him lose his balance

Giving a nod "Yes sir"

Prime didn't say anything he just nodded then turned and ran over beside the medic and transformed. Jazz looked over the field with critical eyes running everything about today's battle through his processor. He wasn't a taction like Prowl but Jazz was skilled enough to tell everything about this battle was . . . off. Nothing about this battle was normal Decepticon style, by no means there was a sense of freshness to it.

Putting a hand on his chin in thought _"It's 'em femme's . . ." _Taking a step back shifting his leg again a crocked grin crossed his face "Guess I'll be gettin' a lesson from ol' 'Tran late'a today." shaking his head and turning around

"Autobot's, lets roll out!" he heard Prime call out

_"Things are goin' ta be gettin' intestin' . . . not every day ya see female 'Cons." _transforming slightly slower than usual and driving off

---

A/N:

At last the long awaited sequal to 'The Silver Lining'! How'd you like?! By no means I'm not happy with the way the later eleven some -and this chapter- chapters of this story has come out. But if you -the reader- likes, I'll keep to it. I wouldn't mind feedback on what you'd like to see and whatknot to help me with this particurally on later chapters.

Anyhoo, please leave a kind worded reviews and all that, I can take things way to personal sometimes -sigh-

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except Femme Con Team, the plot, and any others/things I may have failed to mention belong to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	2. Jephfast

**Title:** 'Jeph'fast

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **language(?)

---

The doors to the storage room open with almost inaudible wush and entering the storage room was none other than the Decepticon comm. officer himself. Trotting at his feet was Ravage his red optics glowing agianst his coal black frame "Shipment to Cybertron; successful Lord Megatron," stated Soundwave, voice montone as always as he walked up beside his commander.

The storage room that was filled to the brim with glowing pink with filled energon cubes, the only space not feeled was the walking space. By far this was a very proud moment for the Decepticon forces, for Megatron most of all. Hauls like this were rare, hauls on this scale alone were even more rare. Gloating about it wasn't a fault at the moment by no means. Standing, hands grasped behind his back his chest out, swelled with pride and an equally proud evil leader smirk upone his light silver war hardened faceplate.

Side of his mouth curving into a grin "Excellent"

Standing not to far off her gaze back onto the working two 'Cons were doing staking the pink cubes, Quick Silver smiled just as satisfied. It had been a while, even for her, since she had seen so much energon in one place and at one time. She felt a little respect going out toward Megatron for sending little over half of it back to Cybertron. Pit, did the poor planet need it. But even with a little over half of it gone the room was still obese with the pink cubes. Why pink, of all colors, though? She hated pink!

Noticing the silence from the female commander Megatron looked over his right shoulder toward her "Your feild tactician did an excellent job, if I might say." Quick Silver turned her crimson optics in his direction "Its been a while, I'm ashamed to admit, since we had a haul like this" raising an out stretched arms toward the filled room

At that moment the storage room doors opened revealing the flyers, Majors, followed by the coneheads, Dirge and Thrust. The two coneheads were here for the energon that Ramjet and Scavenger had separated for the other Decepticons within the base as rations.

Majors, had caught the end of the conversations, walked up to the two commanders and the communication officer and of course waited for Megatron to finish "Hook and . . . 'Jeph' are ready to see you now sir's and ma'am" she announced, voice flat

The three coneheads had long since gathered the energon they needed to distribute to the others and had left along with Majors. She had a bad habit of diseappering and reappering at the oddest of times and without notice. Had to be that invisible to radar thing she had. A few minutes later Megatron and Quick Silver had left, followed by Soundwave who made sure to lock the storage room doors behind him . . .just incase (Ravage in his chest compartmen). They'd had incidence in the past were greedy 'Cons had gotten into the storage rooms and stole from not only the rooms _but _from there fellow Decepticons. Luckily Soundwave had predicted this just soon enough to set up sercurity cams in vital points in the area. The theives had been delt with severally for their crime.

"So Megatron" Begain Silver taking up idle chat "What do you have to say about our strategy anyway?"

Giving a small grin Megatron didn't look her way instead kept his optics forward "A new pace of things is good now and again." giving a slight shrug of his broad shoulders

"I'll take it that your were satisfied" grinning smugly herself as she looked over her shoulder "What about you Soundwave? You helped Majors with the planes, correct?"

Nodding "Affirmative. I was . . . impressed."

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder Megatron looked at his comm. officer breifly who was following him then turned back. He knew it was rare for the comm. officer to give his praise and when he did it meant something. Turning his attention back toward the femme commander "So what did you think of Prime?"

Silver flickered her optics once and gave a snort that sounded like it was out her noise, only problem was Transformers didn't have 'noises' like humans, but it sounded like it "He was a worthy opponent" giving a shrug "but I was surprised you didn't get angry with me for taking up your chance to _dance_ with him" cocking her head toward the side and hiding her grin with her cheek guard.

Giving his head a shake at the last bit "I knew you could handle your self."

"Sure" cocking her head back and smiled that smile of hers

Something suddenly came to Megatron's mind "By the way" he began "what were you two talking about?"

With that mischievous look on her face "Oh nothing . . . just . . . getting into his head, that's all" grasping her hands behind her back

Megatron rolled his optics and continued down to the med-bay choosing not saying anything toward that comment.

---

In the past year or two the med-bay had been expanded since more and more Decepticons where now arriving of what had become the Earth team. Hook, who is the longest working medic (besides the occasional Soundwave) now had a young feisty medic who goes by Jephfast aka 'Jeph' who'd the Constructicon had taken under his wing as a protege. Under the watchful eyes of Hook and occasionally Soundwave himself he would most likely become one of the best _Decepticon_ medics. When full fledged 'Con medics were found they were considered not only a valuable assit to the team but also a rareity all their own. In the past Decepticon medics were know to be rather . . . unpredictable and known to be rather viloent with their patents, to say the least.

Jephfast was only like that to most patents not all.

Megatron walked in to the med-bay first followed by Quick Silver and Soundwave who didn't receive a so pleasant greeting "I said not to pull that wire but _nooo _you did it anyway now when he comes back on-line were going have to listen to his whinny aft!" yelled the hunter green jeep who just so happen to be Jephfast.

The three new comers glanced over to were the said was the center of the _discussion_ was laying off-line, who just so happened to be the air-commander himself, Starscream, cockpit completely gone exposing the vulnerable wires underneath.

"Don't go telling me what not to do and what to do you little glitch! I out rank you!"

"Yeah, whatever! I might not care for Screamer but you could have made him even crazier if it wasn't for me. I'd point my coal black finger at you!" waving said black finger under the lime green Constructicon's olfactory mockinly

Hook who was naturally taller then the 'spunky' Jeph looked down on him past his own nose with the most heated look on his face. Jeph wasn't even fazed the slightist as he looked up at his 'mentor' even more fiercely. Only if looks could kill.

Megatron took a thundering step forward "Jeph! Hook!"

Arugement instantly haulted upon cue, the lime green and hunter green 'Cons snapped their heads around to look at Megatron who'd had called them with a look between 'what do you want' and a deer caught in the head lights of an in coming car.

"Oh hey Megs . . . sorry we were . . .um . . .just, you know, talking?" trying to look casual but failing miserably. Megatron raised an optics ridge when Jeph called him by his oh-so despised nickname, he let it slide though only to regret it a minute later. He heard Quick Silver whisper it in amusement then gave a light chuckle.

Ignoring her "What did you do to Starscream?" not sounding the little bit worried but still curious

Jeph turned back to his glaring at his lime green comrade how looked back down at him just as fiercely "Hook unplugged the _wrong_ wire inside of Screamer!" he exclaimed bluntly while walking off to retrieve the equipment he would need to start repairs on the two commanders and the comm. officer. Megatron looked over at the lime green Constructicons with a quesioning look on his face who just looked back optics wide with disbelief of sorts in them. He'd just been ratted on!

Jeph came back from retrieving what he needed while looking over something on a digi-pad. Some how not running into anything in the process.

"Alright who's first?" pushing a tray to his requred spot

Megatron looked over at Soundwave, gesturing with a nod with his head for him to go first. Soundwave walked forward, without protest and sat down on Jeph's medical table as a patent this time, and not the medic, and of course without a word. Hook had since disappeared somewhere within the makeshift med-bay (Jeph had _ordered_ one) most likely to fume off his hated toward the medical troop transport jeep. Rubbing a black hand over his face wondering where he'd gone wrong having such a dysfunctional team as he joined Silver over at the bays benches that lined the wall just out of earshot of the hunter green medic.

Silver sat back and crossed her legs over the other "This medic . . . Jephfast was it, what's his story?" looking over at the jeep

Leaning back himself "Yes . . . Jephfast" heaving out a sigh "It was a battle on Cybertron an vorn or so ago that I didn't plan on. Soundwave got damaged and we didn't have a seasoned medic around at the time" putting his arms on his thighs a solemn look crossing his features.

"Let me guess Jephfast wasn't to far by at the time."

"Correct." nodding. From his distance on seating on the benches he could see Jeph and Soundwave exchange quick words "He surprised use all I'll admit. Upon Soundwave's request I allowed him into our ranks, since Soundwave doesn't request things very often, I did not protest. Hook did need an extra hand in the med-bay. We didn't count on Jeph being so tempured though" Seating back up and shrugging

Hearing a chuckle from his right Megatron turned his head to investigate only to find Silver suppressing a grin "What's so funny?" he asked

Planting her black and white digits over her mouth "So that's why you let him get away with calling you 'Megs'. I find that rather . . . funny. You known the old saying, a friend of my friend is my friend or something like that." Still trying to control herself

Narrowing his optics to blood shot slits he raised a finger and pointer it at her "Your one very mis-leaded femme."

Narrowing her optics but still grinning "Oh am I now?"

"Yes . . .yes you are."

After regaining herself a few moments later Silver looked back over at the military transport medical jeep who was scanning Soundwave with a black scanner device. Despite his feistiness Jeph was considerably young. His front while in vehicle mode was his chest in robot mode and some how he wore what looked like goggles on the top of his head. When he was working he wore them over his chilling blue optics, which she thought odd being a 'Con and all. The guards near his jawline were very surprisingly similar to the Autobot medic Ratchet and Ironhide's.

Suddnely something she had thought of but forget popped back into her processor "Why do you call him 'Jeph'? Isn't that a human name?"

"He prefers that for some reason" Shrugging "I have no idea if there's a story behind it."

Silver found herself holding back a giggling back at the whole 'Megs' thing again.

"Alright your at hundred percent, Soundwave" Jephfast was now standing his full height, which wasn't all that tall, smiling a little. Turning toward the two commanders "Megatron your next, sir."

Soundwave got up from his seat, gave a quick nod of his head to Jeph in respect for the medic then turned and left once again without a word. Jeph was cleaning a tool when Megatron walked up and took Soundwave place on the medical table. He admittedly started any repairs that were needed on the male commander.

---

A/N:

Takes place a around the end-ish of season two if I'm not mistaken -I probably am-. Jephfast's name is pronounced Jeff only with a 'ph' just incase we've got lost in translation and he's one of my OC's. Like the story says I also have no idea were I got that, one of my weird brainstorms -sigh-. Oh and it might be a while before the next chapter update I went back and read it -ch 3- and well I didn't impress myself. I suck at romance stuff but I still want to at least get it some were on the lines of 'right'. That's me being a prefectionest . . .again.

Oh and b/c I know I wont update by the 31st have a great Halloween, don't die of fight . . .okay you can hit me now.

Anyway if you'd be the kind person I know you are, please leave me a review.

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except Femme Con Team, the plot, Jephfast (Jeph) and any others/things I may have failed to mention belong to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	3. Late Nights

**Title:** Late Nights

**Rating+**T

**Warnings: **language, & slight adult themes (or whatever its called)

---

As the sun descended into the Earths horizon the party had long since started. With Jeph giving the rest of his patients a clean bill of health everyone had ran off for the lower barracks of the _Nemesis_ were one of the three rec-rooms was stationed. The lights to the room had been replaced by multi colored lights that gave the room a seductive, eerie glow, and a nightclub atmosphere. Strobe lights hand also been placed in certain areas of the room also adding to the drunken demeanor of many of the _Nemesis_ crew.

Special dispensers had been set up for mechs, and now femmes, who wanted something . . .different from high-grades, contrabands, and the equivalent of strong cocktails, margaritas, and liquor. They had to admit the human's beverages conjured up many new concoctions for the Decepticons, particularly the ones who liked to drink and get more than a buzz.

This rec-room had been designed just for occasions like this. The bar on the right far wall was a good enough example of this. Standing behind the bar was Mixmaster mixing something for Blitzwing and behind him the wall, designed after a human nightclub, was filled with energon cubes and awkward shaped glasses making the wall glow with mulit colored neon style.

The pounding music streaming out the large speakers courteous of Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Ravage.

Seating at a make shift booth toward the a corner of the room a greenish light illuminating the booth was Quick Silver quietly drinking a mixture of her own high-grade; her right foot tapping to the loud beat of the music playing, one hand holding up her head. Lying down on the table in front of her were a few activated data-pads that she'd brought with her, to catch up.

Silver liked going to parties like the next femme or mech but she was commander after all.

Seating with in view of the femme's booth several mechs drank there own high-grade near the pint their words were starting to slur but still able to form proper words. The twins Rumble and Frenzy sat beside Backlash to her right. Frenzy had his legs stretched out in front of him while his brother Rumble sat crossed legged energon mug between is palms and fingers leaning back looking into the his small cup.

The two seekers, Thundercraker and his brother Skywarp sat facing the femme across the room bur adjacent of the two mini-bot twins. The dark purple seeker was nursing a dented face were Backlash had right out punched him not long ago. Who could blame the femme, the seeker needed to learn to keep his mitts to himself!

Said femme was seating with her arms tight over he chest seating behind the twins, glaring like no tomorrow at Skywarp.

"Well I say it's inevitable!" stated Rumble matter-factly

"How could it be inevitable ya know well as I do Megs can't stand someone posing on him let along possibly posing a threat" Grumbled Skywarp glaring back at Backlash

Frenzy slammed his hands on the table and shot back "He puts up with your ignoring aft brother doesn't he?!" he yelled back in protest

"_Half brother" _mumbled Thundercraker into his energon cube

Purple seeker and dole red cassette deck started a staring match. They'd been at it for sometime now, the conversation about Quick Silver and Megatron. They didn't quit remember were it all had come into said conversation but it had, now it was debate and arguing time which the three were doing a good job at it currently. Having listened and occasionally voicing his opinion Thundercraker rolled his optics swolling his energon and placing the cube back onto the table.

"I say Rumble has a something going there." His tone level

Both twins and seeker snapped their heads in the blue seeker direction "Really?" they chorused

"Think about it, if Megatron had to chose a mate Quick Silver would be a perfect choice." He exclaimed turning his cube counter clock wise with his black fingers on the table.

Backlash, who'd been listening through the whole conversation, not having voiced her opinion as of yet, which you think she would have already considering they were talking about her commander, but she hadn't. Being four mechs that didn't completely know the femme as long as her comrades it was rather odd when she didn't talk or speek her opinion. They'd only known her and her team for a couple of months at the least.

She finally did "No offence but better have a heir through 'blood line' then from rank." There she trailed off the looked over at Thundercraker "I don't trust Screamer father than I can throw him, which isn't far." inclining her head toward the seeker

Listening intently at what she had to say Thundercraker nodded his head in agreement "None taken, I understand your meaning."

Suddenly Frenzy looked up a from his sudden thoughtful look on his face "She's like . . . the Decepticons version of Elita-1 . . .just with cannons, and--" trailing off abruptly mid-sentence the dole red cassette deck slowly turned half way around sensing a pair of heated narrowed red optics drilling holes into the back of his cranium.

"You can _shut up_ now _Frenzy_," growled Backlash through her clenched dental plates

Grinning nervously back up at the femme "Sorry" he squeaked. Yeah someone had too much to drink already.

Snorting Backlash shook her head and turned back to her own specially made high-grade. "I'll admit they do fit but I don't play match maker. What happens, happens and what doesn't, doesn't." to this point Backlash looked up and over at her seating commander who was still reading her data-pad "But it would be nice to see Quick Silver . . . really happy for once."

The small booth went quiet for a few moments as the mostly black femme spook quietly, as to herself. As she did so she got that distant thoughtful look in her red optics. She had a really nice voice when it was neutral surprisingly. When it wasn't neutral -say angry- like she was at Skywarp or Frenzy it was slightly deep, when she was excited or happy it was high pitched, almost childish like.

Thundercraker stopped turning his energon cube and listened, Skywarp stopped rubbing his the side of his faceplate again and did so too. Suddenly the moment was interrupted between the small group by Frenzy, who else.

"Your sounding like a slaggin' Autobot."

Backlash snapped her head around and fixed the smallish bot with a glare that could kill, luckily it couldn't but it came close. "You better be thankful I don't throw you across the room into a disintegrator unit." She sneered

The other three 'cons laughed seeing the look that suddenly crossed the dole red cassettes faceplate. Before either of them knew what the crazy cassette was doing he was upon the table and scrambling to the other side in an attempt to get away from the pissed off the she seeker.

Thundercraker snatched up his energon cube that he had left on the table away from his finger and yelled at the dole red cassette tape "Have some decency Frenzy! We're using this table!" sliding over out of the way of he tape

Skywarp mimicked the action sliding to his left while sliding his own cube aside out of the path of the tape. "Yeah you could have gone under the table at least! Pit! Your short enough!" he yelled

Completely ignoring the protesting seekers he jumped down into the newly made space for him between the two seekers and sat his metal ass in the space. Not even spilling a drop of his energon, mind you.

Letting out a puff of air of his intakes, "Problem is" he began leaning back "I don't have any decency unless I want to have some" he exclaimed in a matter-a fact tone

Admittedly and argument started between the cassette tape and the two seekers. Giving a heavy sigh Rumble leaned forward and placed his now empty mug on the table. Turning his gaze upward at the still angry she seeker Rumble gave her a half-hardy smile.

"Don't worry 'bout Frenzy, that's how he acts when he's over energized" shrugging

Backlash rolled her optics and snorted "Whatever" seeing movement from her left she turned just in time to see the dole blue cassette deck jump off the booth seat only to land on the floor below.

"Were ya goin'?" she asked him

"Nowhere" he calls back with a wave with the back of his hand

Leaning forward with her hands on the soft material of the booth seat as she looks after Rumble dodging a leg and foot that could have crushed him. Damn triple changers!

"There's always a some were!" she called to him

---

For some reason she got that tingling feeling at the back of her processor to look up and around the area which she did, you know that feeling you get like a premonition or like when someones looking at you but you can't see them. Doing a quick scan for her girls around the large room she found a ticked off looking Backlash who was arguing with the two male seekers she recognized as Thundercraker and Skywarp. Frenzy was standing up in the seat between the two flyers waving his energon cube around.

Despite the twos current arguing she realized quickly (over the short time they'd been here) that Backlash seemed to favor the purple jet, they did seem very much a like but only by humor mostly. Being a seeker her self Backlash had a similar model as her two counterpart Mech seekers but more femme (narutrally). It was noticeably to say the least. Despite the dark purples often crude behaviour he seemed alright, like an inoccent child who'd get into trouble way to far over his head.

Quick Silver would be keeping an optic on this one, regardless, just in case.

To her surprise to whom she found next was Scrapple seeming to be 'chatting' with Jephfast at another small table across the room. Majors, of course, was no were to been found. No surprise there. Shaking her head Silver turned back to her reading with a small smile on her faceplate only to look up a minute later sensing someone coming up beside her.

At first she looked mech/femme level seeing no one she looked down.

Standing there was one of Soundwaves cassette tapes a smile on his face "Hey Quick Silver!"

A quick grin passed her face but it didn't leave; she still wasn't sure about what she thought about this mini-bots creator, as she understood, creator anyway, Soundwave but the cassettes seemed to be all right. Even though the two twins, one which was before her, seemed to be more trouble than they were worth.

"Hello Rumble" she commented back

Walking up to the other side of the booth, Rumble jumped up, pushed himself the rest of the way with his arms and crossed his them over the tabletop. Starting to put her data-pads back into a neat pile when she noticed her guest was looking at something intently to her left. Looking over her shoulder following his line of site, which lead her back to Backlash. Curious.

"Ya know Silver" the cassette began "I think the teleporter has a liking for your weapons specialist," he stated

That smirk on her face again, she turned back to he data-pad "It appears so and I don't know whom to be worried for"

Rumble snorted, "Agreed" oh he knew what she meant

Taking a final gulp of her energon finishing off Quick Silver placed them aside before turning back to one of the still on-line ones.

"What brings you over her to my table Rumble?" she asks leer not leaving her face

Giving a humph from the back of his 'throat' he looked back over at his brothers table "Didn't feel like ruining a good night, getting trampled by three pissed off seekers and my angry brother, not on my 'to do' list for tonight" he exclaimed pulling out a mini-bot sized energon cube from his sub-space pocket

"Who did what if I may ask?" crossing her arms over the table

"Skywarp was being a perv at the wrong time with the wrong femme but you didn't hear that from me!"

Frown crossing her a second Rumble looked up sensing the large femme commander lean toward him that odd smirk on her light silver faceplate. The dole blue cassette tape had learned fast that that smile wasn't a good thing in situations like this. He leaned back nervious.

"Tell all three of them" she began "which I don't think I have to worry about Thundercraker but none the less, make _one false _move and I find out about it they will be missing vital parts they don't want missing . . . understand"

A nervous grin across his face again he nodded his head quickly "Yes'm"

Leaning back "Good mech" she chortle

They sat in silence after that for a few minutes, which Rumble was thankful for this femme, unnerved him slightly. It gave him time to regain his poseur. Finishing off his cube in one large final gulp Rumble, for some reason got this subconscious feeling to look up feeling some one looking at him. Which he did. Standing behind the femme commander was his _own_ commander. Oh crap!

Looking up over her own shoulder seeing that odd look cross over the mini-bots Quicksilver let a brief smile cross her face before letting it disappear.

"Glad you could join us Megatron" she stated

Turning his attention to the cassette that from on his face. Rumble noticed it admittedly and what that look meant. Scrambling to get to his feet he jumped off the seat. "Better go rescue Frenzy" he exclaimed quickly giving a good excuse before scurring off

"Bye Frenzy" called Silver after the dole blue cassette tape

Taking the now empty seat for himself Megatron sat down and pushed a full cube at the femme.

"Just in time I just ran out" sated Silver taking the cube in her dark silver digits

"How do you like one of our parties so far?" Megatron asked looking out over the room

Smiling lightly Quick Silver looked across the room herself "For someone whose so quiet Soundwave can be . . . _loud_" she stated looking at the comm. officer

Shrugging "It's his element I'll agree" looking at the comm. officer himself

Once again silence feel at Silvers table her as they sat and drank their energon quietly. Silver would admit she admired the music Soundwave was creating it had been a very long time since she ad heard real music created by a Cybertronian for Cybertronians. She could hear notes within the music that humans couldn't hear or would cause serious eardrum problems. Quit beautiful it was but she realized the 'cons time here on Earth was leaving an ever lasting impression. It worked together so nicely though.

Silver took a sip of her drink then placed it back on the table. She looked up from under the time of her helmet sensing a pair of crimson optics staring at her. She really hated when someone did that.

"What?" she hissed

"Nothing" he answered back calmly

"There's always something just as there is always somewhere, Megatron" leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest

Smirking the 'con leader leaned forward crossing his thick arms over the tabletop energon cube still in his strong black right hand. He said nothing, just looked at the femme before him with that smirk on his face. He was pushing it now!

Quick Silver frowned "Your really beginning to tick me off Megatron" she growled

Huffing "What I can't look at a pretty femme?"

Completely not suspecting that of all things, Quick Silver let her bottom jaw fall slack on its hinges without her say. Only a second later clamp it shut with that thick metal on metal 'clump' and a serious scowl on her face.

"Flattery gets you know where with me _Megatron_" she sneers "Besides your over energized"

"And that's a problem?" he asks. It really amazes her how he said it so casually as if there's no problem in his words. This mechs bold were she's concerned, and in a stupid way, but she's a smart femme, she knows when to keep her trap shut.

"Most likely" she states quietly but purposely loud enough for him to hear

She watches from the corner of her red optics as the light silver leader moves as he leaned back, cube left alone on the table, his hands blocked by the table. He's plotting something in the bucket head of his, she's positive of such just by that deep look in his human blood colored optics. His lips in a straight line on his war hardened but handsome face. She would take back her thoughts; he was, what was the human word, hot.

She'd never voice it openly though, of course not. No way no how! Not even the leader of the Decepticons can get that lucky.

"Your not to sober yourself, Silver" face and voice flat

Grunting "More sober than you Megatron I can insure you on that" spitting back out at him

Quick Silver had long since noticed the slight discoloration, not mentioning un-Megatron like, on his upper faceplate. Above their heads the single glowing greenish lamp gave an eerie or maybe sickening luster to Megatrons frame along with the booth and the energon cubes. She couldn't tell exactly what type of mixture Megatron was drinking so she couldn't so she couldn't figure out how many he may have had. She'd had four working on her fifth but she had always handled high-grade well until you got higher up there to the human equivalent to liquor.

"I haven't had many," he stated

"I'm sure"

Flickering her optics once Quick Silver started gathering her data-pads up and stuffing them in her sub-space pocket for safe keeping. Finishing off her cube that Megatron had gotten her, she left it on the table, and got up to leave. Megatron by no means missed that obvious fact.

"Were you going?" he asked before she could even take two steps forward.

Not really able to place that tone he had she remained calm either way "I have work that I would like finished before sunrise. That and I need some recharge." Waving her hand back after him "Thanks for the drink."

Quick Silver heard it before she could react within time. The plastic/glass sound of an energon cube coming down heavily on a tabletop, a heavy-footed mech getting up, and taking large strives behind her. She was more surprised by the sudden action and the firm hand take hold on her right forearm forcing her to put the foot she had had in the air back onto the floor, than fearful for her life.

"There's no reason to leave" came the quiet remark more close to her audio receptors than she really cared for. How close it was she wasn't positive but she didn't care? She had, like any femme, had a personal space bubble, femme's valued that gift greatly, thank you very much. "We have plenty of time to make planes for the next battle later, enjoy the party" he finished

Not really wanting to put up with this shit tonight she was in one of her workaholic moods (well more than usual anyway) than and she was thinking back to when she'd made the decision to come down here in the first place. She was regretting it some what now.

Narrowing her optics into bloody slits looking back at him over her shoulder she hissed threw clenched dental plates: "If you don't want your lower jaw on the floor in a puddle of mech fluid I suggest you _let go_."

Narrowing his own crimson optics Megatron instantly sobered but he _did_ let go of her arm. Glaring at the other for a few minutes surprisingly not saying a word Silver abruptly turned away and headed out. Standing up straight arms loose at his sides Megatron watched her go optics forever observant. Sighing he turned back to the table to retrieve his high-grade but something caught his optics. Seating innocently by its lonesome was on of Quick Silvers data-pads in the seat beside were she'd just been seating. Still slide together deactivated and locked he leaned over and picked it up between his coal black fingers a smirk on his glowing green faceplate form the overhead light.

---

A/N:

Wow really long compared to the last two, eh I'm not complaning. Sorry it took so long, couldn't think of what to do with it, been working on it all week to get it done (back and forth on paper and laptop) I'm really not happy with the ending but its how it came to me (the only way).

Hope you enjoyed please leave a review. I'd like that loads!

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except Femme Con Team, the plot, Jephfast (Jeph) and any others/things I may have failed to mention belong to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	4. Events

**Title:** Events

**Rating+**T

**Warnings: **language, & slight adult themes but nothing explicit

---

Running as fast as his short legs would carry him Jockey skidded around a corner not even stopping for a second. Well okay his legs weren't that short but when it came to being chased after a by a mech four time taller than you then well . . .your legs were just short. Gasping Jockey ducked between one of the coneheads legs and continued on his way and ignoring their foul mouthed comments they shot after him.

Nearly tripping over his own feet Jockey could here the heavy foot falls closing in on him to catch him but so far Jockey wasn't planning on him getting him.

"Out of my way coneheads!" the 'con roared somewhere behind him

Blitzwing was pissed off there was no looking over that crucial fact. He'd seen the faces, the evidence of sabotage in his quarters and the two pranksters menaces skidding around a corner. Some how the twins had talked Jockey into it but by the time the little 'bot had figured who they were prancing it was too late to turn back.

'_The little Autobot pit-spawn can run I'll give him that.' _ Thought Blitzwing to himself

But just as he turned and other corner he went flying backwards into the wall behind him that had been the corroder he'd just come from.

Clamping his hands over his olfactory as energon and oil purred out of it and over his armor "Pit fragging son of a--"

"Say it and you'll get another one a little lower and with my heel!" growled a female voice somewhere over his head

Daring to online one optic Blitzwing met the beyond angry gaze of the femme commander "Quick Silver" he hissed

Knelling down Silver placed her charge on the floor a soft smile on her face as she looked at the boy.

"You know were Soundwaves lab is?" he nodded

"Go there, Majors and Scrapple are there I'll come and get you in a few breems" giving another nod Jockey ran off to Soundwaves lab away from the angry Blitzwing who was glaring daggers after him

Standing back up straight and at her full height Silver watched the small 'bot run off down the hall before turning back to the triple changer that was in the process of recollecting himself and getting off the floor. Before the tank/jet bot knew could completely regain himself he was pressed violently against the wall with a tight grip around his neck.

Leaning in close to Blitzwing faceplate Quick Silver's optics glowed dangerously red illuminating her light gray faceplate

"Ever try that again, much as lay a hand on him or try to again Blitzwing I swear, to Primus the Decepticons will be short a triple changer." She hissed through her dental plates

Jaws clenched on its hinges Blitzwing narrowed his own crimson optics at the femme in front of him. Quick Silver was shorter than him but not by much, the femme was powerful to hold he realized to hold him up against the wall like she was. Not saying a word in reply he waited for her to let go. Grinding he dental plates instead in letting go like he'd hoped she dropped him straight on his aft. Looking down at him for a few long moments before turning on her feel and left, continuing on her way.

---

The control room was relevantly quiet with only a few souls working at the stations that circled the room but that was suspected just about anytime but after the parting last night it was even more suspected. The mighty leader himself was seating at his 'throne' working on some unfinished or something's that needed his overview on several of Silvers and Gates battle planes. Normally he'd work in his office but for some reason unknown he was working from his throne. Odd and a rare occurrence to say the least.

Seating and mumbling heatedly at his post Thundercraker turned back around from studying his leader over his shoulder.

Putting his arms on the console in front of him "What's the deal with Megatron?" he mumbled under his breath ignoring the fact that the resident comm. officer was seated a seat down from him. "Where're all suffering from _hangovers_ while he's on cloud nine." He finished growling to himself

So intent on one of his rare complaining moods the blue seeker failed to notice someone walk up behind him resulting in him nearly jumping out of his armor when a black hand fell on his shoulder.

Giggling that irritating sound of his Skywarp leaned down putting his mouth close to his brothers left audio near the 'vent' on the side of his brother's head _"You don't know what he 'did' last night do you TC?"_ he said just below a whisper

Frowning Thundercraker looked up at his little brother who was without disappointment grinning like some mech who was all over himself with discovering something juicy to gossip about. By no means was the blue seeker a gossip kinda mech he'd just rather leave thing lone until the truth came out. He preferred facts to lies when it came to things like this but when it came to messing with the enemy's processor whether 'Con or 'Bot really Thundercraker knew how to be a conceiving mech.

"What do you mean by that?" minds well play dumb because he really didn't have a clue

Skywarp puckered his lips and frowned "Quit playing dumb, slag for brains" tapping his brothers black helmet with his knuckles then turning his gaze over to the silent comm. officer who'd been seating there before Thundercraker had arrived. Nothing unusual there.

"You know what don't you . . .Soundwave" grinning

The tape player seemed to hesitate in his answer to the dark purple seeker " . . .Affirmative" keeping his attention on the screen in front of him

---

_She'd been roaming around sorting through countless reports and files on her desk, around her desk, the selves that line parts of her wall, and desk drewers just to name a few things. It had been pointless, she repeated to her self several times already, she hadn't even touch any of those things except the top of her desk were the five data-pads she'd taken with her to the party. In the end, which were it led her to now, she'd sighed in defeat. She'd left the sixth data-pad there. _

_Where she was now was standing in front of her desk with her arms crossed over her chest glarring daggers at the poor desk top. Isn't like it did anything but be there! She wasn't going down there now, no way she was still infuriated with that mech. _

_As if on cue the door to her quarters ,she didn't remember leaving unlocked, slide open flawlessly and a second later slide back closed. Quick Silver heard the sould of foot steps quickly following but she was surprised to find they were rather light. Before she had time to turn around two thick arms were around her waist the missing data-pad in one thick black hand, still closed and locked like she had left it. _

_"Forget somthing?" he asked_

_Frowning "Unfortunately yes . . . I did." snapping the data-pad quickly out of that thick black hand_

_She felt his broad chest press against her back and as he found the thick latches that connected her cannons there. She had enough time to react to the sudden weight begin lifted off of her before the crashed with a loud clank of metal-on-metal on the floor. Optics wide when she realized, even though she already suspect it, what his plan was. _

_"What are you doing, Megatron?" she questioned _

_Chest a little closer to her back now she felt him lean forward, put his lips close to her audio receptors and whispered queitly "Relax" refering to her_

_Quick Silver was ready to turn around and sock him, but she was stopped when Megatron raised his arms over to the top of her shoulder near the base of her neck. Reluctantly she shut off her optics, the frown staying on her light silver faceplate. After a few minutes of the firm gentle masagging she came to realize it wasn't . . . all to bad. Slowly he slipped his hands between her armor near her neck and started to massage the sensitive muscle cables underneath._

_Slowly Megatron started making his way down her back massaging the thinner seems than the rest of her armor but just as he started getting to her lower back with one hand she snapped around a scowl on her face. _

_"Alright no--"_

_Without warning or her realizing what he was about to do Silver realized she'd been liplocked. The arm she'd brought up in a attempt to stop him was now in the air off to the side, his massive black hand holding tightly to her wrist. She struggled for a few seconds before she submitted to him and kissed back, shutting off her optics. _

_Within a few seconds short of a minute the mech 'con leaned back heaving out a sigh as he looked down at her crimson optics that still seemed rather in shock. Sighing herself, Quick Silver looked up absent mindly at him for a few short moments then lifed her lips into that crocked smirk of hers, heated optics narrowed._

_"Bastard"_

_"Glitch" he retorted his own twisted smirk on his faceplate_

_"You smell like some of that strong high-grade" he just smirked "and that's not an insult"_

_Looking down upon her, ingnoring the comment, Megatron leaned forward easily letting his chest slightly touch the femme in his embrace and brought his lips to hers once again forcefully, pulling her closer. She felt his oral probe slip in, caressing hers. She held no resistance; she just leaned in letting her upper chest touch his and returned the kiss with just as much force as his. Arm now releaced Silver slide her arms around Megatrons middle and intertwined her fingers behind his back._

_Leaning back thick black hands holding onto her elbow joints "How about we take this some were a little more _private_," suggested Megatron the brim of his noise inches from his. Megatron leaned down and let his arms move around her slender waist to her back. In his own lustful way he was sweetly tormenting her. Whatever barriers she may of had she let crumble. _

_Quick Silver's private quaters was just a room away._

---

As if on cue at that moment the doors to the control room slide open to revel the femme commander, Quick Silver with a frown on her face as she walked across the room. The two seekers watched the whole time from the edge of their red optics as she did so joining the Decepticon mech leader at his side. They didn't see Megatron slide his work away and into his sub-space pocket or that smirk cross his faceplate until the femme took a seat on his chair arm.

Turning his head back to his brother then over to Soundwave realization heating him like a ton on metal beams. He felt slow. "See what I mean?" smiled Skywarp triumphantly almost the blue seeker just scowled

Walking around the back of his brothers and took a seat to his brothers left probing his feet up on the console in front of him. Taking a quick glance back over his shoulder to where Megatron and Quick Silver were having a serious chat considering there serious frowns on they had, oblivious to the other in room. Thundercraker noticed that his leader had his arm rapped around the femme's waist.

"You better do something about him Megatron before I do!" she hissed looking down at her lover

His frown would have deepened if it were possible. Tightening his grip around her waist Megatron said: "Don't worry I _plan_ on it. I already told my men if they messed with your femme's they'd have me to deal with" he paused briefly optics glowing with menace "I hate repeating my self" rumbling deeply

Without warning the large doors of the control room seemed to fly open with a little more vigor than usual. Giving a squawk Buzzsaw soared through the doors and flew over to his master. After hovering there for a few moments having some sort of mental conversation with his master Soundwave held out his arm for to mechanical bird to land on, which he did.

"Lord Megatron, Buzzsaw successfully infiltrated Autobot city."

Sighing Quick Silver got up from her seat at Megatron's side, the Decepticon leader didn't seem to please about this the frown on his face said it all.

"His findings?"

On the cassette decks arm bobbing on its legs Buzzsaw seemed acted like he found something really juicy and really wanting to show to show his master and Lord Megatron but really Soundwave.

"Concerning: Autobot Elita-1" That was enough to get all their attention particularly Quick Silver's

"Play it," ordered Megatron walking up behind the comm. officer

Nodding his head Soundwave turned around back to his station, with quick command to Buzzsaw the watched his creation transform and perfectly land in a slot in the control panel. Quick Silver joined on the other side of the indigo comm. officer as he prepared the findings

"Playing the findings" announced Soundwave

The monitor flickered on to a clear picture with a few commands the cassette deck turned on the audio. As the screen focused they could tell that it was obviously some where inside one of the Autobot's base. To their surprise though appearing on the screen was the same mech Silver fought not to long ago, Optimus Prime along with Jazz and a few other mechs the femme commander couldn't recall the name of but recognized their faces.

They appeared to be seating on a conference room seeing the long black table with Teletran's holo-projector in the center of it.

"_When did you finally get some recharge Prime?" _asked someone off screen

The Autobot leader looked up from a data-pad that was positioned in front of him before he answered _"About three hundred hours this morning. I fell into recharge in the med-bay with 'Lita." _He sated there appeared to be some amusement in his tone maybe embarrassment

The camera, which was looking down on the conversing 'bots, lost focus for a moments before focusing back zooming in closer to the small assembled 'bots below. Once again they were surprised to fine one of the new mechs to join the Autobot team Dion who was looking up at the ceiling as if in thought. _"That's only about four Earth hours of recharge before you normal start your shifts Prime" _he stated _"Not much sleep, Ratchet didn't get up your tailpipe about going _on _shift today?"_

Quick Silver looked over at Megatron who was intent on the screen "Whose that mech? I don't remember reading anything about him on your files."

Megatron looked thoughtful as he looked down at the screen "He's a mystery to us as well. Supposedly he's Ultra Magnus's younger spark sibling. We don't know what his function is."

"We haven't encountered him in battle yet either" added Thundercraker from Megatron's left.

Quick Silver looked back up and the mech leader who nodded in agreement. Now having something new to occupy her processor Silver turned back to the screen to see what would be revealed next.

Optimus Prime gave a slight chuckle before rubbing the back of his neck _"Well . . .what he doesn't know want hurt him." _That got a chuckle out of all of them

"_So how is Elita?"_ that sounded like Prowl

"_She's fine, as is the sparkling." _

The four Decepticons that were watching the feed gapped with realization, even Megatron. Clamping his mouth shout a second later leaned back and crossed his arms over his broad chest a deep thoughtful frown on his face. He knew, they all did, about the Autobot leaders Sparkmate, but now that Megatron thought about it she almost always joined in on battles when her skills were needed, which was almost always. When did he fail to notice her lack of presence on the battlefield? He was ashamed of himself for not noticing or just over looking that noticeable fact. He turned his attention back to the monitor.

"_So"_ Jazz began _"Have ya two been decidn' up on a name for the lil' guy?" _

"_No not yet but we have narrowed it down to a few possible ones" _

"That's enough," stated Megatron and Soundwave cut the feed letting Buzzsaw eject from the console and back onto his perch on his master's arm. "What an interesting turn of events" mumbling to himself as he turned back around from the still silent group of Decepticons who were watching him. He didn't even notice Starscream had joined just in time to here enough of the recording to put two and two together.

Thundercraker decided to be bold in interrupting his leader thoughts "So what do we do now Megatron?" he asked

Grasping his arms behind his back "There's nothing we can do but this does new possibilities for the future and our success as Decepticons." He replied

"Lets keep our options open" stated Starscream his voice less raspy than usual

Turning her head to find the red and blue seeker who was standing not to far behind her she found herself frowning, not liking the sound of that. She didn't have to ask what he meant about that she knew perfectly that the leader of the Autobot's son was just made a open target. But she also knew just by instinct that the Autobot's were closer than they had been, it was just an Autobot thing maybe even a little Decepticon too. But if the Decepticons wanted Prime's son they'd have to work at it or wait till they made a mistake or let their guard down, which was a slim chance to none.

"Tell me" she began getting most of their attention "Prime has another creation, correct"

Starscream answered blankly "Yes he does, Artemis"

She crossed her arms over her chest not liking the whole idea in general but she put it aside. She had no say, despite her rank, in any of this. The Decepticons had been doing this kind of thing for years; trying to change their ways now was a futile attempt. Victory was the number one priority for the Decepticons she knew that, she'd said it herself. If capturing the child did occur she'd make sure he wasn't harmed, that she'd make sure of. He'd only be used as a hostage not more no less. It was the femme inside of her, she as a female couldn't deny maternal instinct. For Jockey's sake anyway.

'_Speaking of the boy'_ she thought "I'll leave you to your plotting then I have my own to finish."

Turning on her heel she left, lifting her hand up and waving but not looking back. Megatron who was watching her leave let his gaze travel. Giving his head a shake he turned his attention back to more important matters at hand.

"Soundwave announce that we'll be having a meeting in the war room in an joors"

"Yes sir"

Starscream just rolled his optics and went to his post.

---

A/N:

Eh, I can't believe I acturally wrote that -runs off and hides somewhere- Well um anyway, the sparklings identity will come...later on I guess, just not in this story...maybe haven't gotten that far yet. I don't claim to be an expert when it comes to military time but so my dad says 300hrs is right (3:00am) Some tfans think Dion is Ultra Magnus (I truely don't know if he is or not) but in this story (maybe not my others) Dion and Mags' are two different mechs, again in another story.

Ya know people I'd like some reviews or atleast your knowledgement that you read it...or something. My story can't be to bad can it? Okay enough of my complaining what you do is your own business, thanks again all the same.

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except Femme Con Team, the plot, Jephfast (Jeph) and any others/things I may have failed to mention belong to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	5. Beach

**Title: **Beach

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **language

---

Seating a lone chair between his two elder femme comrades Jockey started down at his feet as if ashamed. Why was he the way he was and not like everybody else? Why was he the only youngling around for that mater? Why did Quick Silver always have to come to his rescue? He didn't mind the comfort the protection the older femme gave him she was the only mother figure he remembered but he knew that she was one of his true creators.

Slowly Jockey looked up to his right where Scrapple sat looking intently at the screen in front of her. She despite her emotionless demeanor or her lack of words let alone conversation she had a nice figure. Of course he was still a little to young to have the knowledge of such things but he still knew of this. Scrapple was tall not as tall as Silver but close and slender jet. Besides being female there was really a difference between Transformers.

There was one thing though; she had crimson optics that could send chills down your main structure column. Jockey sighed slightly before thinking about it. His optics where an aqua color like water. Most (which meant almost all) of the mechs and femme's at this base had red optics.

Beside him on his left was Major's who was shifting between data-pads and the computer in front of her. A few times now she had gotten up to work on this odd looking machine that sat on a table in the middle of the room, making adjustments, recalibrations, or just checking it. Major's had a red band around her optics instead of just he optics themselves. The red band albeit was transparent and he could see the polygon slanted optics behind it.

Now that he thought back to it, why he hadn't before he wasn't sure, but so were Quick Silver's.

The sound of the main door opening drew Jockey out of his thoughts. Walking in was his dark silver guardian Quick Silver with a thoughtful look on her face but it quickly disappeared spotting the little red youngling.

"Mine explaining why you had triple changer, of all things, out to get your hide Jockey?" That's was Quick Silver blunt and straight to the point never beating around the bush unless to benefit her self and/or her cause

Shying away trying his best to hide in the crease of the chair he was seating in Jockey snuck down in it. He could feel three sets of red optics on him now waiting for an answer.

"Jockey I--" the femme commanders sentence was cut off as the door to the lab opened once again

The three looked up and Silver turned around to face the newcomer. Walking in side the lab was its owner Soundwave emotionless as always. At his feet were two of his cassettes, the twins, Rumble and Frenzy both who had very ashamed looks on their faceplates. On normal occasions it wouldn't be much of a head turner or asked of a second glance but Silver suspected who the indigo cassette deck was present.

Trotting behind the two tapes and the comm. officer was Ravage not looking to please as an animal bot could. Silver put her hands on her hips as she watched the four mechs inter but said nothing. The door slide shut and Soundwave looked down upon his twins, seeing that they weren't going to start talking first he lifted up his foot and first nudged Frenzy forward followed by his blue twin.

The two both yelped not suspecting that. Frenzy turned his head and glared up at his creator rubbing his butt. Rumble just looked . . .still ashamed.

"Frenzy and Rumble begin confession," ordered Soundwave. It sounded like a rather odd order; statement for that mater but the two cassettes did as they were told.

Ravage came around and sat his tush beside his master and creator listening with some form a glee. His younger siblings had been caught and he was most defiantly going to be present to capture every second of it. The only fall back was that he had been waken for a very peaceful catnap.

"Its our fault" the two chorused

Heaving a puff of hair through her vents Silver said: "Oh is it now?"

Rumble brought his arm up and started rubbing the back of his neck "We convinced him to help us with a prank."

"We wanted to get back at Blitzwing but we needed the kids help and well we got . . .caught" sighed Frenzy looking down at the floor

Ravage's jaws turned up revealing his steel colored teeth and snickered. It wasn't everyday that his two brothers admitted defeat with a prank. To bad Laserbeak and Buzzsaw weren't here to enjoy it this.

"We didn't mean to get the kid in trouble and for one were being honest" stated Rumble

Silver grunted "Good because I don't like being lied to."

The two twins shared a glance with the other before looking back at the towering femme commander "So it wasn't Jockey's fault" the chorused again

For a long moment Quick Silver started down at the two cassettes as if trying to find any thing wrong with this confession of there's. Turning her head to look at Jockey who'd been listening the whole, felling he gaze on him he looked up but couldn't hold the optic contact for long ending up looking away.

Turning back to the twins "I admire you for your honesty for that I want be as harsh with the boy, I wasn't planning on it to begin with, but I Jockey should have known better to begin with. Unfortunately your fate in not in my hands" here Silver looked up at the indigo comm. officer who gave her a nod "That is left up to Soundwave." The two twins inwardly cringed and Ravage tried to hold back his glee

"I know I, let alone anyone, can stop you from your pranking so far now on . . ." Silver knelled down on one knee getting closer to the two's optics level an single digit pointed "but for now on . . ." she paused for the sack of dramatics "Don't get caught and make sure Jockey isn't involved in it."

For a long moment the two twin cassette tapes just stared at the femme in front of them before two equal huge grins crossed there faceplates as Silver stood back up to her full height. Behind her still seating at the consoles Scrapple and Majors exchanged glances and a shake of their head at their commanding officers statement. Once again that was Quick Silver for you.

"Does this meet your satisfactory?" asked Soundwave

The Cybertronian tank nodded "Yes it does. Thank you Soundwave." Her answer was an incline of the head

"Now on to similar maters" Quick Silver stated turning back to her charge "What's your story?" putting her hand back on her hips and narrowing her optics down at the youngling

Jockey just shrugged not admittedly giving an answer "I sounded like fun." He mumbled

Quick Silver sighed running her and over her face _'I'm not up for this today_' heaving out a sigh she turned toward the silent boom box with an raised optics ridge "Soundwave could you do me a favor and escort Jockey to his quarters just in case a certain triple changer still has his site on him?" a nod of the head was her answer

Turning back to Jockey he put he hands on her hips a frown on her face "I'll come and deal with you later, understand?"

Nodding his head instead of risking a reply Jockey jumped down from his head and followed the comm. officer out the door. Watching her charge leave with the comm. officer Silver sighed one again then turned to her two officers.

"Have either of you seen Backlash?"

Major's answered, "She went out for a fly"

---

Backlash toke it up a notch as she blasted forward through the open sky's that where over the Pacific taking in everything, just letting the wing flow over her frame. She did several spins, loops, swirls, and dives just to name a few as she raced forward against an unseen opponent who dared challenger her. She'd been cupped up in that rank base for far to long in one setting and needed to get out an stretch her wings for a change.

She hadn't been out here for to long but it didn't take her to get lost in herself, just enjoying the peace and quiet, the wind over her wings. Sensing something tingling her circuitry she slowed down a fraction. Something was out there behind her. It felt like she was being watched but she wasn't sure from were. Her radar gave a split second flicker but she blew it off picking up speed more. Before she realized what was happening she felt the air around her shift and a black and dark purple blur came out of nowhere straight in front of her.

Some how she transformed before she ran straight into her 'attacker'. She gasped just before she plowing into Skywarp who was equally surprised not having suspect she'd run straight into him.

Involuntarily and out of instinct of self preservation 'Lash gripped Skywarp around his waist as both of them went out of control and started to plummet down toward the dark murky, salty waters below.

"SKYWARP!!!!!!" she cried either in fright or out of anger realizing this foolish jet was fixing to end her short life

In a second act to gain control summoning what professionalism and natural skill as a Seeker he gripped her by the back of her shoulders and hit his leg thrusters back into play. With a harsh jerk he came back into control up righting both of them. Letting out a heavy sigh from his vents as his world stopped spinning along with is processor. Looking down after regaining his poseur he blush hard as he saw Backlash still clinging to him dear life around his waist her optics clenched shut.

"Um, Lash" he said nervously

Only on-lining on optics Backlash looked around then sighed realizing she wasn't dead or at the bottom of the ocean below. Then it hit her were she was at and what she was doing. Throwing her weight way form the male seeker with a grunt, furious.

"What was that for?!? Don't know _not_ to do that?!?" she roared in the seekers face

"I'm sorry you picked up speed at the wrong time I didn't . . ."

"Well don't do it again!! I think you gave me a spark attack" turning her back on him still mid air hand over were her spark was trying to calm herself

Letting his wings sag "Sorry"

Arms crossed over her chest but she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at Skywarp who had his head lowered, embarrassed maybe. Turning back she sighed, she couldn't stay mad at that face, it was her newly found weakness, she had to admit it was kind of cute. She wasn't sure if Skywarp knew it yet or not but man did he make good use of it.

Giving her head a shake "I guess flying with a wing mate wouldn't be so bad I guess" she sighed out as she turned back to the black and dark purple seeker.

Skywarp looked up hearing the familiar sound of transformation. Slowly Backlash flew past him swaying slightly with the wind. Wings perking up along with his demeanor Skywarp transformed and flew after her

"_Hey I know a great place we can go to chill!" _he tried

Thinking over it for a moment as the dark purple and black jet joined at her right side _"Alright lead the way Capitan"_

"_Alright!"_ and they were off at mach three

---

Skywarp ran after Backlash as they both ran down the beach their feet sinking in the soft tan sand that was moist from the resent tide that had been in. They had arrived only a few minutes ago and were already reaking havoc with the local wild life; gules, crabs, and any other animal that may gotten in their way. This particular part of the beach was cut off from tourists and was only allowed by the young man that owned nearly a mile of the beach.

Skywarp still remembered the day the Decepticons had meet the young man that went by Kraler when they had come out here for some unknown reason when it was still just Megatron's main team. For some reason Megatron had spared the young human males life in return that he let his men come out here to get out of base for a while. Most likely to benefit himself, he hated to deal with claustrophobic seekers when they'd been cooped up for to long. In return they wouldn't destroy his beach and help reinsure it's future. Amazingly the Decepticons had accepted his terms and vice versa. They had later found out that Kraler worked as a local nature preserve, this beach was part of it.

The seekers (coneheads included) were the most common visitor to this bare beach since they hated being lock up in small spaces day in day out. Kraler had said they were like bird that didn't like being caged, they all agreed.

Backlash let out a playful cry as Skywarp finally tackled her plowing both of them in the sand sending wet sand flying. After a few moments of laughing and recovering from the run 'Lash looked up at the male seeker still smiling "I have to agree 'Warp you chose a good place. Plenty of wing room, runnin' space, a nice view, and no squishies to worry 'bout gettin' in the way."

Smiling smugly "Yeah glad you approve. There is one human but he wont bother us."

"Really?"

"Really, really. He owns the beach it's something that has to do with his job, he lets use flying types come out here as long as we don't mess up anything." Pushing himself up with his arms

"Oh interesting"

The two finally toke notice of their situation they both felt the energon rush to their faces feeling their cheek get warm as they blushed. Skywarp scrambled to get off of 'Lash but end up falling backward into the sand on his aft. He looked up at the dark blue sky above, optics wide with embarrassment. The sound of female laughter echoed in his audios raising his head to look over his cockpit on his chest his saw Backlash seating up laughing her head off arms rapped around her middle.

Frowning "What so funny?!" he demanded

"Nothing!" waving a hand "Nothin' at all" she answered holding her mid section with one arm and whipping some energon tears from her optics

Seating up Skywarp watched as Backlash stood up brushing the sand off her self-trying to stop laughing. Bringing her arms up and around her back she started reaching to get the sand that had stuck to her during there 'brawl' but just couldn't seem to reach it because of her wings, one of the seekers weak spot. This didn't go unnoticed by the black and dark purple seeker who was still standing uncannily quiet in the spot he'd fallen backwards in.

"You need some help?" he asked looking up at her

Backlash looked up and with her arms still rapped around to her back looked past the edge of her left wing at the dark purple and black seeker who was seating on the sand a few feet away "If you don't mind" smiling and standing her full height

Scrambling to get to his feet as to not make Backlash wait she turned her back toward him giving him access to her back. Seekers back weren't necessarily weak spot but the joints and hinges there made it so. In order for a seeker to move sometimes particularly when they ended up on there back and could set up properly joints and hinges came in handy. But it left them vulnerable and sensitive after causing the seeker discomfort and open to attack, that's one major fact why seekers were so sensitive and cautions of theirs wings. Coming forward he reached out and placed his hands lightly on her back, seeing her not reach even the slightest hostile to being touched in said area he started gently brushing off the sand. They had noticed but didn't care that the sand was wet from the previous rain last night. Wet sand stuck to their polished armor for some reason.

Skywarp felt 'Lash flinch when he started on her wings near the wing seam but he knew of its sensitivity so he made sure to take extra care with her wings. Then something caught his optics but blew it off but when it happened a second time he knew something different just happened.

Backlashed purred, "Ya know that felt kinda good." she mumbled

"Wha--what?" not really sure what she was referring to

He felt her relaxed and saw her off-lined her red optics not answering for a moment "A little lower Warp" she whispered

Clicking with him suddenly Skywarp realized what she was talking about. It went back to the fact that seeker wings were sensitive. He, without knowing it, was massaging her and he didn't realize that most of the sand was off were he had his hands so it was adding to the fact. Skywarp's processor was saying no but his hands didn't listen as he compiled to her command. He slowing made his way down her back now with two hands using his thumbs mostly to massage little circles after making sure the sand was completely off.

"Lets sit" she said bluntly

Finding himself a little sheepish Skywarp sat down not even moving from where'd been previously standing, Backlash still in front of him. Skywarp optics were wide when he found himself in an 'awkward' position. His right leg was under his other leg with Backlash seating in front of him her lower back just inches from his crossed leg that his foot came forward to her knee joint. Backlash didn't seem to notice though.

Frowning and turning her head to look lover between her vent on her shoulder "Hey why'd ya stop?"

Quickly placing his hands back on her back massaging again "Calm down geez" he mumbled

Backlash and Skywarp were close friends, everyone knew that, but Skywarp had always considered it just a _friendship_ relations ship. Backlash was so much like him and that's what brought them to being friends of course they had their arguments and such, who didn't? Skywarp wasn't what the humans call a 'virgin' by no means but he had this feeling of worry about taking this relationship further. He liked 'Lash just the way she was and he didn't want to ruin it. But he remembered some of the past relationships he had had that all ruined with Skywarp being lonely but what if this was 'the one' as it went, just for him and he let it slip through his metallic fingers like water.

One or two of the Decepticons had started noticing that the two seekers where hanging around with each other, the twins Rumble and Frenzy had been the first lot who had brought up the subject about the purple seeker and the femme seeker. Skywarp just went after them with a sledgehammer he'd pulled out of thin air and chased the down the hall.

Skywarp held his breath abruptly, optics wide as Backlash leaned back and propped her back on is chest just a little to his right. He could fill how relaxed and calm she was not seeming to really mind the close proximity truthfully he didn't either.

"Hey 'Warp look at that," she pointed forward out of the ocean

Skywarp followed her finger over the flat salty water were the sun was seating; he let his mouth fall a little at that site. The sky was a beautiful ray of purple, pink, and orange illuminating the atmosphere and dying the water a reddish purple.

Awe in her voice "It beautiful isn't Skywarp?"

"I like that colors" he grinned cheekily 'Lash just chuckled and shook her head

Several minutes past as the two just looked out over the ocean watching the sunset in all its glorious colors. The sky though was turning a darkened red with odd colored purples blending into the few other colors scattered here and there. It was a magnificent site to say the least. Drawing himself out of his musing and the canvas Skywarp looked around at his femme comrade a calm but serious look on his faceplate "Lash?" he said softly trying not to disturb the peaceful quiet

"Yeah?" she answered back shifting a little

"Do you um . . . like me?" he mentally hit himself for making it sound so stupid

Pausing for a moment Backlash turned the upper part of her body around so that she could fully face Skywarp. The mech was looking into he red optics and she noticed how serious yet a little nervous he was "How do you mean 'like'?"

Skywarp gulped looking down at his left hand drawing a figure eight in the sand "Like urm . . . like, like" lowering his head a little so his optics were covered but the brim of his helmet

Skywarp felt a slender gentle hand take his chin unexpectedly; he didn't even realize that he had tensed when he felt warm, thin, smooth, metallic lips embrace his. Wings stiff on his back Skywarp let them fall slack recovering slightly before closing his optics giving the loving gesture back.

Finally, what felt like to short of time for the suddenly love struck Skywarp, the embrace came apart with Backlash's hand still on his chin. Their foreplates came to a rest against the other, the male seeker was blushing slightly as he smiled that cheeky smile of his and Backlash smiled back.

"That answers your question?" he only nodded dumbly

Watching her get to her feet and whipping the sand that had gotten on her legs and aft again Backlash turned around and looked down upon the seeker still seating on the ground looking up at her. Cocking her head to the side she leaned forward and extended her hand out to him "We better head back to base before it gets to late"

Skywarp looked between the hand and the femme standing in front of him before smiling and taking the offered hand tightly. Pulling back Backlash pulled him to his feet. Just as Backlashed turned she stopped and looked down at her arm that Skywarp had grabbed. He'd taken hold of her forearm firmly but yet gently 'Lash looked up and toke in Skywarp's expression that of concern.

"Lash we'll stay the same right. Joking around, getting into trouble, getting on everyone's nerves, and enjoying games right?" he asked concern feeling his voice

After a minute of processing his words Backlash smiled caringly "I wouldn't have it any other way" activating her thrusters and taking to the air "Now come one lover boy, the last one to the _Nemesis_ is slag in the rain! And no teleporting!" transforming and blasting off scaring a flock of birds

Gasping but with a smile "Hey no fair you got a head start!" jumping into the air after her

Going unnoticed the whole time from a distance a small red boom box sat quietly and completely out of place was Blaster recording every thing that _they'd_ just witnessed. Revealing their head from behind some large bolder Jazz, Beachcomber, and Powerglide were crouched down gapping at the sight they had just witnessed.

Blaster was the first to break the silence "_Tell me I wasn't the only one who saw or heard that?"_ he asked still dumbstruck

"Your weren't" they all answered at the same time

---

A/N:

Sorry for the delay been updating Seriously Crazy some and going back and revising some of my stories. Go take a look-see. -smile- This chapter seems blunt but hey I guess it turned out alright. Kraler is anther OC but he'll probably never pop up again (oneshot perhaps) and yes his name is right I got it from an book from school (a while back) thought it was neat. Its a foreign name though can't remember were from but still neat.

I hope you enjoyed please leave me a review I'd be most appreciate that.

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except the Femme Con Team, the plot, and any others/things I may have failed to mention belong to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	6. Childish

**Title: **Childish

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **language

---

The ocean was by now only illuminated by the distant small dole yellow red glow of the setting sun. The sky above was scattered with small specks of white stars and blinking satellites. Slowly the distant rummble of jet engines grew closer. The ocean below was black with the distant glow of the sun bleeding into it making the dark cold salty water eerie. Without warning the ocean rose the odd sound of metal rising like an old ship that was slowly closing in on its end of days. Within minutes a large tower stood salty water pooring off of its dark purple frame like small waterfalls.

The two jets doubled around swinging around the massive tower as its hatch started opening like a sea monster opening its mouth ready for its feed. Inside its 'mouth' it glowed a yellowish tent from the lights inside. Just as they got over the hatchs lower mouth the two jets transformed still mid-air and landed beautifully on the landing pad.

Letting out a girlish laugh Backlash, without even stopping after she had landed, ran into the tower's opening, her temporary wingmate hot on her heels. Coming to a stop by a stake of empty crates Backlash leaned over and planted her hand on its cold surface, her systems working over time to help cool her body down from the rush of flying. A thin layer of coolant layered her frame from the race.

"Whose the fastest?!" she grinned standing back up her full height and putting her hands on her hips, still panting

Skywarp, almost dizzily like, trotted over and stopped not to far from her side and fell back on his aft with a grunt. How long had it been since he'd flown that fast without a Aerilbot on his tail?

"You got lucky" he murmured looking up at her slender frame from under the edge of his helmet

Letting a grin cross her faceplate and snickered Backlash walked over to her mate's side and plopped herself down right beside him slinging an arm around his shoulders neather caring how childest, let alone retarded they looked seating in the middle of the bay "Aww don't be a sore loser now" cocking her head with a triumphant grin teasing him

Skywarp turned his head to face her fixing her with the most heated look he could muster at the moment which only succeeded in making her laugh.

Crossing his arms over his chest with a _humph_ in a sturbborn fashion "Whatever" growling under his breath

"Oh quick being a bird in the turbines it was just for fun!" giving him a light punch on his arm

Murmuring a few incoherent workd under his breath Skywarp just started over at his boots. Turning away Backlash sighed heavily and with a grunt her systems still trying to gain back up with her, she got to her feet putting her hands on her hips and stretching her back. There were a few rings were something popped in her back. Turning around Backlash looked down upon the black and dark purple seeker with a raised optics ridge. Sighing and with a roll of her red optics again she leaned down slightly and held out her hand in front of him. "Come on you" she more or less ordered

Raising his optics to look at the offending hand Skywarp raised his own optics ridge before raising his head further only to be met with another pare of rose red optics. He smiled faintly as her purple and black lips curved into a smile down at him. Rolling his optics and shaking his head Skywarp placed his considerably larger hand in her smaller one letting her grip it and help him to his feet. "Come on you over grown sparkling" she teased just trying to get under his black and purple armor some more

Walking beside he to the lift "You're really being to bug me."

Rapping her arm around his waist "Yeah? I know" she grinned "It's fun that's why" turning her head to grin cheekily up at him

Skywarp slapped his palm to his forehead then letting his arms drop to his sides and dead-panned. Sighing he said: "Your so evil!"

Backlash extended her hand out and pushed a button to summon the elevator on the control panel to the lift "Yeah I know too. That's why I'm a Decepticon, no?" evident pride in her voice

Suddenly Backlash stopped and turned around to face him. Skywarp had no choice but to stop for one she was in his way and he didn't want to collide with her, that would have looked awkward. Raising an optics ridge yet again Skywarp watched a little concerned as that manic like sneer grew upon the femmes faceplate.

"What?!" he demanded

Busting out laughing "Your voice squeaked!" holding her abdomen

Feeling the oil rushing to his cheeks Skywarp clenched his fists at his side and scowled "Did not!"

"It so did!" trying to regain her posuer

Letting out a string of profanity under his breath Skywarp pushed by the hysterically laughing femme and pushed the security pad beside the door to re-open it since it had closed from Backlash's delay. As the single doors opened for the two looking over Backlash. The femme had finally calmed down the a occasional uncontrable chuckle as the two met optics.

Noticing a small grin greep into the mech seekers faceplate she admittedly became somewhat concerned because she knew all to well what that grin meant; he had just thought of something, what it was she would have to wait and find out. Without warning and not even getting the chance to regester the hand slip into her's, she let out a yelp as she was pulled by the hand into the lift. The next perdicament she found herself in was in Skywarp's arms her back against the elevator wall the dark colored mech seeker looking down at her with that smirk of his.

Placing the palms of his hands on either side her the smaller seeker leaned his head down and whispered into her audio _"I figured I'd have to return something to you." _he purred

He didn't give her time to protest or speak as he leaned forward and toke her lips in his in a heated kiss. She didn't protest returing the 'favour' generously as the lift doors behind the closed

---

There's one fact about females that you couldn't deny whether it be human or Cybertronian; they were known to be annoyingly stubborn and persistent. And that's one main reason how _this_ all ended up with exsisting in the _Nemesis_.

The femme rec room wasn't large by no means, truthfully it didn't have to be compared to their mech counterparts, but it was big enough for the current femme inhabitants. Steam clouded inside making the room warmly comfortable on the body and internal systems. The room original was two rooms both were just storage rooms but when Quick Silver said they needed their _privacy_ he, as in Megatron, complied, with the Construticons help of course. They even had two small moist proof monitors that would make sure no mech tried to 'get a free show' if you will.

Majors turned her head around as her wing mate, Backlash, came into the steamed room a smug grin on her grayish faceplate. Gates also noticed and being Backlash's closes friend out of all the team, was the first to speak up.

"Hey 'Lash what's got you so happy? Or happier then usual anyway." rubbing her hands together with a polishing cloth so the polish could get smoothed around

The black, crimson red, and slightly purple femme walked over to her locker and punched in the codes to retreave her materials that she would need. Shrugging her shoulders "Oh nothing . . . just in a good mood I suppose." turning back and stepping over a bench

"_I dought it"_ muttered Majors from her seat on a the second bench parallel with Gates

Backlash raised her wings tightly on her back. She really hated it when Majors did that "Well its true!"

Without warning two black hands plannted themselves on her shoulders heavily and made her jump, startled. Backlash felt the owner of the hands presence behind her and felt the body lean closer her frame "Is it a certain mech that is perhaps black, dark purple, has the ability to teleport, and just so happens to be a seeker." each black digit clinged down onto her shoulder plates counting off the bits of information "Please correct me if I'm wrong." sarcasm dripping for the femme's voice

Grinning despite herself as the two black hands let her shouldes go and her commander stepped around from behind her smiling that smile of hers "Um . . .Maybe" replied Backlash looking down at her hands in the tube of cleaning material in them

Gates jumped from her seat, jumped over the bench she'd been standing behind, and toke as suspecting Backlash in a friendly headlock "Wait to go 'Lash!" laughing "Come on and I'll give you a good polish for your new boy" dragging the protesting femme over to a bench

Quick Silver sat down on a separate bench next to Majors. Majors raised her knee up to her chest while she worked on her ankle joint cleaning it out _::Do you think it will last?:: _she messaged to Quick Silver over a private link

Silver looked over to were the two friends were laughing still as Gates started tickling Backlash at the sides "Sure. Their perfect for each other" she replied neglecting to use the private link as she toke up her cannons both beautifully polished might I add.

Majors looked up at her commander who was leaving "Were you going?"

Not turning to answer, "To go get some recharge. See you later. Oh and keep 'Lash and Gates in order please"

The black, dark indigo, and purple femme jet rolled her optics at her commander and started back on replacing wires in her ankle and leg. She was later joined by her little sister Scrapple who helped with her wings.

---

A/N:

Once again another chapter centering around Backlash and Skywarp. I'm so sorry that this took so long I've been kinda negleting this story for other things. I'll try to get back on task. If anyone has any ideas (anything) on what you would like to see or what you think should happen next chapter do tell, I'm not impressing myself with my ideas (including my old original plannes)

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except the Femme Con Team, the plot, and any others/things I may have failed to mention belong to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	7. Subtle

**Title: **Subtle

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** The usual, besides two TF's making out. –snickers-

---

If you looked out one of the many portholes that lined the _Nemesis _all you'd see was the black abyss that was the Pacific Ocean outside. The ship had crashed here many moons ago sinking like a stone thrown into a lake to come to a rest were it still lay in a similar fashion of ships on the planet it now rested in its watery grave. Even at the depths that it was at if you could take one look at the lead war ship you still see a menacing structure that still would hold respect to a point. Scattered in the murky ocean floor around the ship out of place structure sat like little alien shakes of sorts the portholes on their sides glowing yellow like its monstrous sentinel's.

Down one of the many halls of the war ship heavy but yet still light foot steps could be heard as their owner made her way down the gray-purple hall way. Her expression blank yet still hold some sort of seriousness Quick Silver looked straight ahead to her destination which was coming up down the hall. She'd left her charge in the care, once again, in the mech communications officer's care or more or less his cassettes care.

The few, who knew about the black panther, Ravage, taking a liking to the small Autobot-Decepticon. The female commander herself thought it rather amusing if not sweet that the notorious panther had succumb to the simple yet effective all to well known, 'scratch behind the ears' tactic. Along with that the black panther seemed to like near the base of his tail between his rockets also to be scratched.

She'd never say that out loud of course.

The young mech she had under her care, Jockey, didn't seem to mind it at all. As for the twins, Rumble and Frenzy, Quick Silver thought, no _knew_ they were a bad influence on the youngling but for some reason she couldn't seem to be to harsh and tear them apart. It had been a while since she'd actually seen the small 'bot actually happy for that she was thankful to Rumble and Frenzy even if they got him in serious trouble. That was the only thing she was harsh about was when the two got Jockey into trouble but she'd always make sure the crimson youngling was punished as well for going along with the twins.

She had noticed one thing though, the panther 'con and his sibling Laserbeak seemed to have some unseen pack with the femme commander about helping keep Jockey out of trouble. That she was also thankful for as well.

Coming up to the comm. officer's office door she lifted her hand and pressed the small control panel signaling it to open upon her request, which it did obediently. Walking through after the door slide open for her Quick Silver did a quick scan of the room for who was supposed to be present and, as it was suppose to be they were accounted for. Soundwave was working quietly in front of a large monitor on something of his; he briefly glanced up at her, with a curt nod to the other side of the room before turning back to his work.

Without saying a word she looked over to where he had nodded and what she saw made a soft smile cross her face even if she didn't want it to. Seating or more or less lying there was Jockey deep into recharge the twins on either side of him while Ravage sat quietly in a light recharge himself in the young 'bots lap, Jockeys hand on the cats back. Seating a few feet in front of the four they had set up a small station and from what Quick Silver could tell was a human game of some sort, the large screen black though. From what she could tell the twins had been playing the game while Jockey had either been watching or waiting his turn.

The femme commander had never been real interested in this part of the Earth 'culture' but it still slightly interested her to an extent. She preferred the planets history and more present economy, news, 'state-of-the-art' technology, etcetera. She wasn't to impressed by these games only that the seemed to keep mischievous 'cons out of trouble keeping them entertained even if only for a few breems.

"He didn't cause you much trouble did he?" Quick Silver asked keeping her voice to a lower level as she addressed the comm. officer

"Negative." Soundwave paused punched a few commands into the computer before turning to face the femme "He's good for the two."

Raising an optic ridge Quick Silver turned to face the indigo office slightly curious "What do you mean by that?" she questioned walking to the desk Soundwave was sitting behind

Not replying to her question admittedly Soundwave leaned forward crossing his forearms of the desktop, his red visor facing the four 'cons resting on the sofa. "He keeps Rumble and Frenzy. . .out of trouble."

Chuckling quietly from the back of her 'throat' Quick Silver placed a hand on he hip turning to face the four 'cons herself. She'd never thought another would actually say that about the youngling even though she knew Jockey, before, wasn't prone to getting in trouble either by accident or on purpose. The smallish 'con/bot had the knack for trouble following him around. The only thing that really followed him was his own shadow. But maybe the young 'bots since of right and wrong, if you will, was rubbing off of the two cassette twins some. Quick Silver could bet Soundwave was thankful for that small relief.

"I bet you appreciate that don't you" she smiled smugly watching Soundwave's visor flicker as he leaned back in a non-threatening manner

"Affirmative"

Holding back a laugh Quick Silver walked around an over the several cords that were strewn out over the floor making her way to her charge. As she came to a stop in front to the small sofa she stared down at Ravage who was still lying quietly in a soft recharge. Putting a hand on her hip knowing that the cat could detect her presence but didn't want to be disturbed in his cap nap.

Stubborn feline.

Flickering on a slanted red optic making the black frame around it glow a light red Ravage cocked his head slightly to one side looking up at the femme. Quick Silver stared down at him with slightly narrowed crimson red optics an optics ridge raised. Snorting quietly Ravage raised his head turning it around to look at the hand that was lying on his back. Rolling her optics seeing what the cat wanted Silver gently lifted Jockey's arms letting Ravage, with all his grace, slip to the floor below. Watching the cat go she tenderly lowered the red and black arm only to slip her own hands under the 'bots arms picking him up.

Rumble and Frenzy stayed were they were at still recharging without a care in the world.

Carefully making sure the small 'bot in her arms was secure she turned back to were Soundwave still sat quietly behind his desk still his red visor soft in glow. At the moment for some unseen reason Quick Silver realized she held a great amount of respect for the communications officer. He'd youngling sat her charge without argument and when she thought back to it, without question. She wondered why? Thinking back to what she'd heard about the indigo cassette deck he was a formidable opponent in battle, the femme commander had seen him in battle several times since she'd joined the con's here on Earth and quickly decided she didn't want to be on the 'cons hit list.

If the battle was equal the femme commander had no doubt she'd be able to possibly take out the mech but she didn't pry to far into the thought. She'd rather have him as an ally than an enemy. What she knew though was that he had a knack for sneaking up on his 'prey' and taking them out without them not even knowing what happened.

Meeting the comm. officer soft red visor with her own red optics Quick Silver let a small half smile cross her face as she put her hand on Jockey's back as he pressed his forehead lightly against her neck.

_"Thanks for watching him Soundwave when you really don't have to. Its most appreciated"_ she whispered

Nodding his head Soundwave, instead of speaking sent he a telepathic message _'Anytime Quick Silver'_

---

He watched her disappear as his officer door closed after her moving his arm aside letting Ravage jump into his lap to finish his nap. Once again the room was quiet except for the humming sound of Rumble and Frenzy's game station's vents whirling cooling off the currently un-used device. Red visor on his monitor while he rubbed his hand down Ravage's 'spine' receiving a purr from the cat who had his bottom jaw lying loosely over his crossed forepaws.

_'She doesn't act like a Decepticon'_ muttered Ravage over his link with his creator and master his words drawled out because half his processor was on the message he was getting

At first Soundwave didn't reply to his creations comment only holding his head up with the knuckles of his right hand as he starred absent mindly at his work on the monitor. Ravage had a valid point but he knew well that fact shouldn't change your view on the Decepticon femme commander. Oh no. She could whoop aft just as good or even better as a seasoned mech could and he'd seen proof of her handy work. As soon as he'd heard about Megatron's finding all those months ago he'd admittedly done his research on the femme. There wasn't much but enough to tell him that she was someone you didn't want to make crossed.

Not stopping from rubbing the back of the panther in his lap Soundwave replied but didn't look way from his work. _'She's a femme Ravage. Its called maternal instincts. There etched into all femme's regardless of alliance.'_

Snorting out hot air Ravage lifted his head up, optics off, and recrossed his paws putting his lower jaw on his master's knee. _'Then you must have paternal instincts or something' _

Visor flashing quickly _'Do you wish me to put you on the floor?'_

Flashing his slanted optics once Ravage let out a snort placing his head back onto his paws ignoring his master's threat. Narrowing his optics behind his visor Soundwave turned back to his work thinking to himself quietly. He would never admit it but he found a kindred spirit in the femme. She cared deeply about the small mech under her care as he did with his own creations. There was no fault there and it didn't matter if she was Autobot or Decepticon she had the instincts of a mother. Sometimes that was the best asset about a femme; no matter what a femme who had the duty of protecting a young spark like Jockey's would or could become a force to be reckoned with.

---

The room was quiet just like she liked it, it allowed thinking time to concentrate on things that only a shooting range could provide some how. Peace of feeling your arms jerk with every shot of the weapon that was gripped in the palms of your hands as you shot at none existent enemies across the room. It was one of those times were you could just lose yourself as you watched energy fly out the end of the barrel doing something that felt like it had come natural.

A soft beep told Quick Silver she had to give the small pistol in her grasp a rest to let it cool off before being used further. Sensors going off telling her that she was no longer the only being present in the shoot range Silver didn't turn to acknowledge the newcomer within her domain she already knew who it was.

After a few minutes of completely ignoring the newcomer Silver felt a pair of thick arms wrap around her waist and a helm come to rest against the left side of her own helm. Leaning her helm against his Silver smirked hands still on the pistol in front of her even if it was lying innocently on the small desktop.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Turning her head slightly so she could look at the mech beside her Silver raised an optic ridge, "Possibly Megatron"

Slowly Megatron slide his jaw under the rim of her helmet and pressed his lips against her neck Silver allowing him access to her person. Leaning her head slightly to the right she chuckled quietly as he touched a sensitive area. "Good" he murmured into her neck

After a few good minutes of letting the Decepticon have his way Silver turned her head slightly attempting to look over at him "And why am I graced with your presents Megatron?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm etched into her voice

Lacing his fingers with hers Megatron brought the topside of her hand and kissed it gently "What you don't like me around? I'm truly hurt." returning the edge of sarcasm which made her snicker

"Oh of course I do. How could you think other wise?"

Since the two had started these little _sessions_ with the other it had become almost like a personal game shared between the two. Teasing or sketching hidden meaning in their words that could easily be deciphered. At first it had started out with Quick Silver messing around Megatron like she often did with her victims in battle since more time than not she liked toying with her prey before deactivating them. Even though at first Megatron wasn't to please about it when he realized what she was doing then somewhere in-between he actually started _'playing along'_.

Deciding not to comment or just not because he didn't have another Silver wasn't sure but she brushed it off as he started kissing her shoulder 'breathing' warm air on to her. Neither of them kept up with how much time passed but neither cared really. At some point Silver turned around in her lovers arms pressing her chestplate against his collar and gave him a teasing kiss on the lips.

Smiling Megatron lowered his head pressing the side of his head near his jaw line against her audio and quietly whispered something to her and her alone. The smile that had been on her smooth looking faceplate disappeared slowly as she just started at his chest, mouth slightly open. When Megatron leaned back once again she looked up into his deep red optics.

Her first question was: "Are you sure?"

Leaning in, instead of planting a kiss on her black and red lips he placed one just above her optics on her foreplate. _"I couldn't be more serious."_ He whispered back in answer.

Suddenly something sprung into her processor, something somewhat devious. Letting a lips stretch into a smile Silver leaned forward the back of her heels coming off the floor ever so slightly. Pressing her cheek against his audio she spook into his audios and his audios alone. Turning back around Silver tried her best to not look up at his face to catch the expression that crossed is faceplate as she turned back to her abandoned pistol.

Letting his arms rest at his side Megatron stood there silently staring down at the back of her helm. Then it hit him what she said making him smirk. Without warning he took once powerful step forward and placing his hand a little more harshly than he actually meant to spun her around succeeding in making her gasp. Before the startled femme know what was happening she had the Decepticons commanders lips on hers in a powerful kiss.

After a few precious moments Silver pulled away. Taking in a breath as she pressed her the palm of her hand against his chest on either side of his Decepticon emblem that resided there. Gather her voice along with her processor she spook calmly but utterly serious to him. "As long it's for love and not lust or your own _benefits_ and I know you know what I mean?"

Megatron could see how serious she was just by looking deep into her crimson optics.

"I may be cruel, I may evil, but I know where my priorities lie." putting his forehead on hers looking into those crimson optics he could stare into for hours if he really wanted, which he did.

"_And that's why I admire you so greatly."_ She whispered back kissing his bottom lip gently

Returning the kiss he unwrapped his arms from around her waist "I have to be going. Will I see you tonight then?" that was a statement Megatron thought he'd never make not the statement its self but that it actually sounded like he was asking for permission. He was the Decepticon supreme commander, he asked for _nothing_ he _only _ordered. But the statement wasn't really a question.

Silver let that smile cross her face, "Oh yes."

She heard his foot steps retreating as he went back to what ever he had was planning on doing after she'd turned back around to her abandoned pistol. Smile no longer on her face Quick Silver stood there her left hand holding onto the handle of the pistol and the barrel in her right. Understanding was hitting her of what had jut transpired between her and Megatron.

In all her years she couldn't remember ever not knowing what to do next in a situation. Funny thing was she knew exactly what she wanted to do maybe just didn't know how to go about it. It wasn't everyday a femme was asked by one of the most high-ranking Transformers to be _his_ bondmate.

---

A/N:

Yes, this story is slowly progressing; it's just a pain for some reason. I guess its because its just not coming out like I want it. Who knows. At least I finally got it up. Ironically I do kind of like this chapter. Hope you enjoyed please drop me a review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except the Femme Con Team, the plot, and any other/things I may have failed to mention, belongs to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental


	8. Turtles

**Title: **Turtles

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **the usual but really none

000

Siblings, particularly younger siblings, were a fascination just as much as they were an irritation to the after burner. A particular royal purple and black seeker just so happened to be more of an irritation than anything else. One minute he's a well 'grounded' third-in-command to the Decepticon Empire the next he was an irresponsible, prank pulling-for the lack of words, sparkling.

Luckily for Skywarps older spark brother Thundercraker, the flying demon was just an irritation. Right now that is.

Said seeker was spinning around in never ending circles his older brother's twirly chair with an idiotic grin on his faceplates. Thundercraker was seating on the other side of _his_ desk holding his head up with his knuckles watching his little brother with mild interest. He briefly wondered sometimes were his brother got all the energy. It wasn't because he snuck extra rations. Primus the younger seeker wasn't smart en. . ._okay_ sometimes he surprised the older seeker with his brains.

Fluke perhaps? Possibility just as much as they were likely.

And the younger seeker was a slacker when it came to much things, so unless he had been told by Megatron himself, sometimes even Starscream he'd keep his aft in his quarters plotting something or another. So doing extra work was out of the question, marked off the list.

Skywarp was a full grown mech. . .Thundercraker and many others wondered sometimes though.

The dark purple and black seeker had been doing that for the last fifteen minutes. Spinning around in the _Primus forsaken_ chair! Bluntly, Thundercraker sighed and stretched then turned back to his brother flat faced if not annoyance on it.

Optics narrowed, "'Warp. What _is_ your issue?"

Skywarp just grinned widely continuing to spin around in the chair holding onto his ankles like some mech who needed to be in an asylum. "Oh nothing" he said in a, again, annoying voice "just enjoying myself"

'_Oooobviously!'_ "No! The only thing you're doing is giving me vertigo! Now stop!" he barked

To his utter amazement his brother _stopped_, just like that, but now he was staring at him. That intense, red-optics-narrowed-to-slits-that-shouldn't-be-taken-serious stare. Thundercraker starred back, a blank look on his face. After a few minutes of their staring match Thundercraker put a hand on his face covering his mouth trying not to laugh at his brothers' stupid look that he suddenly started to making.

Thundercraker never found his little brothers jokes funny, most of the time he was at the other end of some prank. He covered his mouth to make an attempt not to give his brother the satisfaction.

To no avail.

"Ha!" exclaimed Skywarp pointing a finger in his brothers faceplate mockingly. "Made you laugh! Made you laugh!" he cheered patriotically singing it raising his arms up in victory

Regaining his poseur Thundercraker made a coughing noise trying to become serious again. "No. You did not."

"Did to!" sound forever like a child "Don't deny it! No one can resist me!" pointing his finger in his brother's direction again

"I did _not_ laugh. It was just a _figment_ of your imagination." Crossing his arms over his chest. Skywarp frowned. "You never answered my question, by the way."

'_Abrupt change of subject.' _"Fine. I'm going on what the humans would call a _'date'_. There! Happy now?!"

There was a pregnant pause for a long moment in the room. Skywarp looked over to his brother who had his head propped up on his knuckles again optics wide. It reminded the younger of a mech who just randomly froze up for no reason what so ever. It was kind of funny, that look on his brothers face but he didn't find it amusing at the moment. He knew what was running through Thundercraker's processor. Or, at least, one of two things.

'_Wait for it. . .or knock him over the head?'_

"A date?"

'_Typical of TC.'_ "Is there an echo in here?" throwing his arms up in the air dramatically "Yes, I'm going on a date!! Slag, TC. Where have y--AHH!"

He'd seen it coming before Skywarp yelled out but didn't get time to call out his warning to his brother fast enough. Jumping up in his chair Thundercraker leaned over his desk and down at his brother who was sprawled out on the floor legs still handing off the side of the chair.

"Oooow!"

The sound of his office door opening Thundercraker looked up and away from his brother who was still on the floor. Door sliding shut behind him was his eldest brother but only half brother, Starscream. For once the second-in-command didn't come in with a foul temper but actually came in with a calm if somewhat serious demeanor about him. That happened once in a blue moon but Thundercraker blew it off not really caring.

Putting an hand on his hip and shaking his head at his little brother.

"Alright down there, 'Warp?" asked the blue seeker gazing back down at his brother

"Yeah, I'm good." holding up a thumb "I think my spark is in my throat though" slowing getting up and up-righting the chair with him and seating back down in it.

"Where you taking Backlash?"

Both younger seekers looked over at the red and ivory seeker who was now standing beside Skywarp. It wasn't everyday the eldest seeker came in without a temper about him. Must be a good day from him.

Skywarp just shrugged. "Haven't an clue."

Starscream shock his head "Frag Skywarp, don't you even know what a_ plan_ is?"

"Yes, maybe. . .no." The other two seekers just looked at him with blank stares. "I just think that plan's are boring because you usually know what going to happen if you make them."

_"Unless you're Megatron. . ."_ muttered Starscream darkly looking at something that wasn't there over his shoulder. "Well tell me how it goes later. I've got business to take care of." taking his leave with a quick wave

"And use your head 'Warp." Added Thundercraker who just received an evil glare

000

Quick Silver looked at her chronometer and sighed heavily to her self. She had been seating in this _same_ chair for the last, what felt like breems, and she was getting bored out of her processor that was for sure. Not mentioning restless. The Decepticons War Room was empty except for herself and her. . ._mate_.

That simple little four letter word was still kind of foreign to her but she couldn't turn back now. And it just seemed to run across her processor so perfectly. Well technically she could but she knew of the consequences or breaking what she had with the mech a seat down from her. The previous nights had been something that Silver would never forget and didn't want to. Still she couldn't believe she'd gone through with it. The feeling in her chest was proof and like the word it seemed foreign it made her feel. . .good.

The War Room was a lot more spacious for two Cybertronian who needed to get worked catch back up on. To Quick Silver surprise Megatron was a lot more. . ._Clingy_, no that didn't fit. Protective? That she thought he would have been over her.

She found she didn't mind though she was sure it would get old after a while. Silver her self preferred right now to be close to her. . .mate. Most be after effects of newly bonded pairs.

Sighing again Silver closed her optics and started to stand. Stretching her arms above her head Quick Silver pushed her chair back. She didn't go unnoticed. "Where are you going?"

Not caring to much for the tone he used Silver looked over her shoulder with slightly narrowed optics "Were about done here, right?" she asked "You can handle that rest can't you?"

Megatron briefly glanced down at his work before turning back to his mate "Well yes, but that wasn't an answer to my question now was it." getting up himself and walking over were she stood

"Well it's _none_ of your business were I'm going." Crossing her arms over her chest narrowing her optics at him defiant

"Oh yes it is." Silver chose to ignore the slight smirk that creped across the mechs faceplate

"No it isn't" snapping back but her serious face didn't last long. Her face softened "but if you really want to know . . ."

"Yes I really want to know," he growled getting a little frustrated with her

"I'm going to go tell the Autobot's all your evil planes."

The next thing Megatron knew was that laughter had felled the room as Quick Silver laced her fingers with his. Realizing what had happened he frowned deeply glaring down at the femme in front of him "That look!" she gasped between trying to control her laugher.

Pulling her laughter back under control Silver leaned forward pressing her chest against his putting her chin on his 'collar' smiling up at him "Megatron you know I'd never do that." Leaning forward slightly and planting a quick kiss on his lips. "I'm going to get some fresh air I'm getting stiff from seating down so long." Wrapping her arms around his waist "But if I makes you fill better I'll be back by sunset."

Wrapping his arms around her waist in return "Yes it would. . .I suppose."

"I'll be back later." Giving him a peck on the cheek leaving with a quick wave bye.

Megatron shuck his head as he watched her leave "As I said before she's a strange femme."

000

Ever so slowly the sun was seating causing the clouds and the sky to turn all shades of color. Golden beams of sun shoot over the clouds in a extravagant light show. A group a gules squawked from being disturbed scattering as a massive, compared to them, figured of Quick Silver walked toward them, getting to close.

Seating a few yards away protruding from the near the tree line was a small wooden sign with a aluminum sign screwed on it its wooden frame. Walking up to it Silver knelled down and read it. She had been out here about for nearly a breem now walking along the beach taking in everything. From the scenery, to the little creatures the scurried around.

_WARNING, No trespassing! Area protected by state government. Trespassing is punishable by law._

_'Turtle nesting grounds?'_

She only raised an optic ridge wondering why the same thing she was standing on now could possibly be different on the other side. Looking up over the sign and down the beach she scanned it and found something, what it was she couldn't be sure. Several inches below the sand compacted snuggly were small round slightly oval clumps of organic matter, no bigger than a couple of inches. The groups went on down the beach for some ways. Turning back to her normal vision she tried to figure out what the cages over almost all the groups were for.

"Green Turtles."

Quick Silver gasped startled but instinct of self preservation that had come from vorns of war kick in. She jumped up, spun around on her heel and brought her gun out in record time, the end of the guns barrel pointing to face the newcomer. Silver looked up past the end of her guns barrel and met a classy light blue visor that sat on a gray faceplate.

The mech, black and white in color except for a strip down his chest in blue took a step back putting his hand up in defense. "Whoa, calm down 'ere! I'm not 'ere ta cause trouble."

"And you suspect me to believe that Autobot?" cocking her head to the side

To the femme's surprise a cheeky smirk crossed the far shorter mech faceplate though he stayed was he was, hand still held up in defense of his person.

"Nah, not really." Shrugging his shoulders making his doorwings move "Though I sense you're a reasonable femme. I'm an Autobot wouldn' shoot ya unless provoked."-That cheeky gin still on his faceplate-"but why would I want to hurt a beauty like you?"

Silver frowned deeply, "Flattery gets you nowhere with me, _mech_." Shrugging herself this time. "Besides I'm already taken."

Silver cocked her head and looked over the Autobot before her. She had no way of telling whether he was telling the truth or not. For all she knew he could have a weapon in subspace ready to strike her down at the best opportunity but she decided to take a chance. Quick Silver wouldn't deny that she liked taking chances sometimes, cheating death, playing with fates hand maids.

Smirking "Alright" Silver slowly brought her gone down pointing the barrel toward the ground "I guess I can trust you besides I don't like fighting unarmed opponents." putting her gun away watching the mech lower his arms and relax a bit

Smile still there but not as cheeky seeming as it had been Quick Silver scanned over the mech before her. He was shorter than her by a few feet but he looked like he could put up a fight if need be. He held himself with complete confidence, pride, and brilliantly hid any nervousness or concern away. She admired that.

He was going to keep her on her 'toes'. Silver briefly wondered what his function was among the Autobot's.

The next thing she hadn't predicted. A black hand was held out in front of her with no signs of a threat anywhere. _'A hand shake then.'_ "Names Jazz by the way._"_

Taking her chances Silver took the offered hand and shuck it back. "Quick Silver. You're the Autobot's special operations officer aren't you?"

"The one and the only."

Silver chose not to comment on that, this Autobot was a little full of his self or just too big of an optimist. She didn't mind optimism to much it really helped sometimes. But this Autobot, Jazz, didn't seem to be one of those vain ones to her he just seemed, right now, a laid back good natured mech.

Hopefully not to much because to much made her feel like something was crawling around in her armor.

Silver watched him turned back to the beach and pass the sign and remembered he'd said something about 'Green Turtles'. _'Mind's well make conversation.'_ "How much do you know about these creatures you called _'turtles'_, was it." she asked

Letting out a chuckle seeming at ease beside this high ranking femme but Jazz had no intentions to even closely appear to be a threat to her let alone provoke her. The saboteur wasn't here for a fight, and hadn't planned on one either. He knew that in battle he probably wouldn't stand a chance against her even if he was lucky. She wasn't rank of 'commander' for nothing after all.

"Not much," shrugging a shoulder "But I think I knew enough ta satisfy ya curiosity." Looking over at her with an optics ridge raised an a charming smile on his face, Silver just rolled her optics

'_Cheeky thing isn't he.'_

Knelling down almost carefully Jazz glanced over at the sign once but more or less kept his optics on what was in front and around him. Silver bent over and put her hands on her knees. She briefly realized the vulnerable position she had put her self in. If this was a trap she had fallen in it with a grace. Though her scanners showed no Cybertronian signatures she knew how 'useful' they would be to Autobot's who could mask their signatures.

"If I remember right from what Chip said. . ." Jazz began sinking his hand into the sand and bringing up a small handful on sand and let it slip throw his digits and off the sides of his hands "The females usually nest from June ta September, I think, but 'eir peak nesting is from June ta July. They nest 'n two week intervals an' lay 'bout five clutches an' can lay at an average of 130 plus eggs."

Quick Silver had listened intently to every word the visored Autobot said looking down at the beach at the few gulls scurrying around and other small breed of birds. Hand on her chin she was surprised that she was actually interested in what he was telling her, but she was.

"So that's what is under the sand? Their eggs." Jazz nodded in reply smiling still "How long do they stay under their, presumably incubating?"

She watched Jazz gaze up at the sky as if it held the answer he was looking for, a contemplating look on his face.

"Two months I think." Looking back at her

"But why are those _cages_ over them?"

"If I'm right these turtles _'_a been an endangered species since the 70's or so. The cages, which aren't really cages, are ta protect the eggs from preds 'at would want ta eat 'em an' help bring the populace back up. "

Quietly still going over what the mech had told her Silver stood back up straightening her tall frame out. Jazz quietly joined her letting her think while he looked over the beach with a slight sense of satisfaction and pride. He was glad he could help give Silver a new light on things.

_"Every good thing has an imperfection."_ She muttered

Jazz nodded in agreement. "So true."

Gulls making the sound they did Quick Silver looked over the ocean and out toward the horizon. The sun was descending more changing the sky a dark but appealing colors of orange, red, gold, with little streaks of blue and purple or at least mixtures of the colors. It was a beautiful site to behold and it made her glad that she had chosen to come to this mud-ball. _'Life's little fascinations'._

"Ya want ta know something Silver?"

Jazz's voice pulling out of her thoughts Silver turned back around gazing at the mechs visor that was glowing gold slightly from the reflection of the setting sun. Now that she noticed both of their frames were reflecting the color of the sun set.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't take 'is the wrong way," he began smile for the first time not on his face but he wasn't frowning. "But you're not like other Decepticons."

"Well I am female." She stated flatly giving him a side long glance "No matter how much we deny it females are different from males."

Jazz smiled, chuckling. "Yup. Guess 'at's the truth."

"It's been nice talking to you, Jazz."

"Same 'ere."

And like that all said Silver was hovering a few feet in the air the native birds flying off from suddenly being startled. She smiled down at the grounder, the Autobot, Jazz. For some reason she couldn't bring her self to say anything besides _'adieu'_(1 to the 'bot.

'_Next time it will be as enemies.' _

Jazz put his a hand up just above his visor shielding his optics from the suns rays and waved good bye with the other one.

"Later Silver."

With a good-bye wave Silver turned and flew back to the awaiting _Nemesis_. Jazz stood there for some time content watching her disappear and long after she was gone from site, just watching the sun set. Hands on his hips he like how calm and peaceful it was out here nothing but the waves trying to make it to his boots but not making it. Something caught his attention from the corner of his optic. There, making her way onto the beach slowly was a Green Turtle.

Small smile on his faceplate _'Minds well let 'em lay her eggs in peace.'_ And with that Jazz turned and left.

000

_Adieu: I hope that's right, french, I think saying 'good-bye'. Correct me please if I'm wrong._

A/N:

Why Green Turtles? Don't know; needed something to make the chapter longer perhaps. Heck if I know but hope you thought it interesting all the same. The sign in the chapter can really be any state you wish but preferably down the west coast and Hawaii would be a logical choice.

Again hope you enjoyed. Please, do, leave a review. Most appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except Quick Silver and Backlash, the plot, belong to me.

Names and characters are entirely coincidental

To learn more about the Green Turtles:

http(colon)(double slash)www(dot)nmfs(dot)noaa(dot)gov/pre/species/turtles/green(dot)htm


	9. We've Met?

**Title: **We've Met?

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **none

000

One again they were in Soundwave's office though it was devoid of the resident owner. In his place as 'mechling sitter' was Scrapple who was seating on the couch engrossed on reading something on a data-pad. The room was mostly quiet except for the computerized sound of what sounded like something blowing up when nothing was actually being blown up.

On the contrary though. . .

_'Aircraft carrier, destroyed'_(1

"Yes!"

"No!"

Scrapple glanced up and away from her reading to where the two cassettes with the eldest cassette watching and the young mechling. Said mechling was lying on his stomach arms up in the air a triumphant look on his face. The two had been playing their slightly modified game for the last breem, maybe a little less content on what they were doing so the medic left them well enough alone. At least they weren't plotting a prank of some sort.

"No fair!"

Scrapple just turned back to her reading how ever odd this earth story was. . .there was something interesting about it that she liked.

"_So_ fair!" laughed Jockey "I'm so going to beat you."

Frenzy growled putting his chin back on his forearm plotting his next move. His brother was half lying on his back and half on the floor arms crossed on top of his brother's head. He'd already gotten beat by the youngling so it was up to his twin to win this. There was no actual prize for beating the enemy the only prize was bragging right's that they for sure were going to make good use of.

If they won that is, which didn't seem like it was going to happen.

Ravage cocked his head back grinning showing his steel teeth giving that odd mechanical cat laugh of his.

"Oh shut up Ravage! Whose side are ya on anyway?" snapped Frenzy throwing one of the white plastic tabs at the cat who just ducked out of the way of the miniature projectile

Still snickering at his little brothers defeat as a answer the black panther got up and walked around Jockey before bluntly lying down on the boys back. Jockey looked over his shoulder grinning as the black panther crossed his paws and put his hand down.

_'You're a terrible strategist Frenz'_.' chuckled the cat-bot

"Traitor," grumbled Frenzy making his next move

The four continued on with their game with Jockey still whipping the floor with the two twins. Despite help from Rumble, the two were still getting beaten badly which just made Ravage all the more happier. The cat-bot hadn't really suspected the mechling to be good at the game conceding his past experiences with trying to get out of trouble but he seemed to be doing pretty good now that he wasn't under any stress of being stepped on among other things.

Seeing that the bot didn't need any help Ravage went to licking his paws but didn't even get started when the door slide open. It automatically clicked with the cassette that it couldn't be creator since his shift didn't end until later. His question was answered as the tall form of Scrapple's sister walked in.

Jockey glanced up and offered his greetings but the twins said nothing content on beating the mechling.

"Hey Jockey."

Once again drawing out of her reading Scrapple looked up hearing her sister enter. It was a visit she hadn't planned on but it wasn't _not_ welcomed. Shutting down the data-pad Scrapple waited for her sister to take a seat before speaking.

"Hello Majors."

"Hey, thought you could use some company." Sliding some data-pads Scrapple had brought with her aside

Scrapple didn't say anything to that but really she didn't suspect a reply, her sister wasn't known to be a conversationalist. Turning her attention to the cassettes and Jockey playing the game she smirked as the mechling destroyed another one of Frenzy's boats.

"Since when did you apply for mechling sitting?"

Scrapple just sent her a look which made her sister chuckle.

_'Why are you here Majors?'_

Turning fully to face her sister Majors raised an optics ridge. Though they were sister, they shared parts of their spark signifying that they were indeed sisters but they rarely used their bond that they possessed. It just wasn't need on a regular basses. They knew that other's who shared a link whether they were bondmates or siblings used there often enough particularly bondmates. For the two sisters it was as often used at the item that sat on the back of the top self coved in dust.

'_Needed to talk to you.'_

_'Yes?'_

Majors glanced over at Jockey who still playing 'pillow' for Ravage and the mechanical panther showed no signs that he was going to get up anytime soon.

_'Do you remember back when we where at the academy?'_

_'Unfortunately, yes. What is concerning about it?'_

'_The mech I_. . ._knew, we knew_._' _

Scrapple paused staring back at her sister who wasn't looking at her. She studied the coal black seeker seating beside her for a long moment staring into her sisters ruby red optics. Major's attention was—or appeared to be, on the youngling, the cassettes, and the game they were playing. She remembered, she didn't forget much.

Looking down at the off line data-pad on her thighs Scrapple thought back letting the memories from those vorns ago flush back into her processor. Had it really taken Majors this long to realize who that mech was?

_'You realized?'_

Majors sighed a slightly hint of irritation in her gesture. _'I've known since when we first arrived' _she paused focusing on something off in space _'I just haven't admitted it to my self to a while ago.'_

Scrapple listened intently to what her sister had to say before speaking up herself. _'Do you believe he recognizes us?' _she asked

'_Oh yeah.' _She smirked

And as if on cue the door opened with a slight hiss to reveal the indigo frame of the resident communications officer. Majors looked up and over at the officer and for a moment red optics locked with a red visor. But it only lasted a moment before Soundwave enter and turned his attention to Scrapple. The other coal black femme studied her sister from the corner of her optics under her red visor for a moment before looking up at Soundwave.

"Majors." Soundwave greeted with a nod and got a nod back

Scrapple stood and walked around to a few paces away from Jockey who was getting his game put up.

"Soundwave sir," began the youngling looking over at the tall comm. officer "Is it alright if I leave this here with Rumble and Frenzy?"

He didn't need to explain why Soundwave already knew why he'd asked that and the twins had found a new fascination on the game. Either that or wanted to practice some more to hopefully beat Jockey at the game the next time around. Considering they only had two ships left while the mechling had all his except for one. Turning to have faced the comm. officer Soundwave looked into those blue optics without a shred of emotion though never showed any to begin with.

"You may." Nodding his head toward the boy

Smiling Jockey finished putting up his game chatting away with the two twins as Ravage trotted beside the young mechling. Suddenly Soundwave felt something run down his back figuratively of course. It was that sensation that made him feel like he was being watched or at least started at. For some reason he found himself looking back over his shoulder to where the two sisters were seating.

Though he knew he missed it, it had been Majors who was staring at his back.

The tall coal black flyer stood up running her hands down her side optics off before turning toward her sister whom also stood.

'_Go ahead and take Jockey back to his quarters I need to speak to _Mr. Communications officer_ here.' _Majors informed her little sister over their bond

Scrapple stared at her sister for a short moment before going on her way to collect Jockey. For the first time in a very long time the younger flyer was slightly unsettled. Thing was she didn't know what unsettled her more this article between her sister and what ever concerned her sister about the comm. officer. Or not really knowing what her sister had in mind.

"Rumble, Frenzy, escort Majors and Jockey back to their chambers."

Scrapple glanced over her shoulder at the tall mech before looking over at the two cassettes. The two looked like they were about to protests, mouth's open, but after a few fleeting seconds snapped their mouths shout, scowls on their faces.

From what she understood and know about Soundwave and his cassettes the miniatures 'con where Soundwave's creations, with a lot more meaning behind that word. They shared a bond that came with having children. Though with most Cybertronians the ability to communicate mentally with their creations died after some vorns.

Scrapple guessed that the mech's ability hadn't faltered because not all his cassettes could talk.

Soundwave turned his attention to his eldest cassette who was seating beside Jockey with a blank almost bored look in his red optics. "Ravage join them."

Yawning Ravage got up and led the way only stopping once to make sure Jockey was following behind him. Bidding her a due Scrapple followed the young mech out of the officer with the cassettes as escorts.

Hands on her hips lazily Majors stood silently watching them go trying with all her mental ability from stopping her wings from looking tense. When Soundwave turned Majors looked up straight into his glowing red visor and gave him a light smile. For the first time in for longer she'd care to admit the black femme seeker, second only to her superior ran he optics over the tall imposing figure before her. Though the mech was taller than he had been all those vorns ago he hadn't changed much except now he had a mask.

It didn't fit at all.

Neither said anything for a long moment but in the end it was the femme or broke the silence. Cocking her head to the side Majors gave the comm. officer one of her rare true smiles.

"Have we met before?"

Soundwave shifted on his legs but not enough to portray anything to the femme nearly an arms length in front of him. He'd suspected it for sometime now how long he didn't actually know himself that Majors had made some decision that she knew him. He hadn't forgotten, no. It had been a very long time not counting the vorns they'd been in stasis lock in the _Ark. _

It had been a very long time.

"Yes." He finally said

Leaning her head forward her small smile never leaving her light gray faceplate, "And here I thought you forgotten me."

She didn't care whether she was acting completely unlike herself, completely unprofessional. There was no one else here in the room with them; the others had long since gone. And no one dared enter the thirds chambers without hitting the buzzer for permission to enter. Only Megatron would but he was in the bridge dealing with things there.

"I could not."

Majors felt a slight ting of heat rise to her cheek plates but just slightly not enough to portray the blush. She smiled despite her self though.

"It's been a while hasn't." cocking her head back to the side

Nodding his head slightly, "Very."

Majors watched was Soundwave turned and went to his desk to sit down. The computer terminal by command clicked on two large holo screens materialized inches above the desktop and the terminals systems loaded. Walking over Majors pulled up a chair to sit beside the indigo mech and sat straddling the seat and crossing her arms over the chair back.

"Ravage made the indication that he remembered me earlier. But not much though."

"It is suspected." Turning to face the femme

Majors glanced over at the holo screen just out of curiosity. Running at mad speeds where closed files there were sorting themselves out. "Scrapple remembers you too." She stated matterafactly looking back up at the mech

"As do I."

Majors gave another one of her light smiles, "She'll be glad to know."

Attention haven been back on the holo screens hadn't really suspected what happened next. Standing back up using her hands on the back of the chair as a hollow support as Soundwave turned his head back around all he saw was a pair of red optics right in front of his face.

A few second later Majors pushed the chair she'd sat in back where it had been before. "I must be going then." With a only a backwards wave back the black flyer left leaving the comm. officer slightly taken aback

Turning back to his desk after the door to his office closed Soundwave just stared at the holo screens before him but not really focusing them. Haven felt the brief flux from his creators side of the bond they shared Ravage was laughing in his head.

_'Touché eh, father?'_

Soundwave didn't bother to reply just surprised a groan. Despite it all he was really glad to have that slight weight that had built with in frame. Majors and her sister Scrapple had been very important to him back in the day. Back before he was the mech he was now and a lot shorter for that matter.

Scrapple hadn't really changed much; still quiet keeping her intellect hidden. As for Majors. . .that brief exchanged had told him that she too hadn't changed. At least around the comm. officer.

Soundwave let a chuckle escape his vocals before quickly regaining himself and got back to work.

000

Down the hallway a little after the small group left Soundwave's office, Frenzy had his arms crossed behind his head following the ceiling a thoughtful look on his face. Jockey glanced over at the slightly smaller 'con with a curious look on his face before glance over at Rumble, who was walking at his left, to get his attention. Rumble leaned forward slightly looking past the red 'bot/con so he could see his twin and only ended up rolling his optics and leaned back.

Ravage was pretending to be oblivious. . .he wanted his pillow back. He was tired and needed a recharge.

Scrapple looked under her visor without moving her head at the black and maroon colored twin who was looking up at her.

"Did ya know if ya had a nickname it would 'ave to be Scrap'?" he said frankly

Scrapple resisted the impulse to splatter the little bug—cassette under her hill.

"Frenzy!" gasped Jockey popping him over the helm succeeding in making the blue and gray cassette on his left laugh out loud.

Ravage was still playing the oblivious one.

"What?! Its true!"

"Better stop while ya head or you'll be the one being called Scrap." Rumble said between spouts of snickering

"I suggest you _reframe_ from addressing me by such as well." The three 'cons looked up without stopping at the tall femme who had her optics narrowed dangerously behind her thin visor, particularly toward Frenzy.

"Forever."

Frenzy just gave her a sheepish smile and a thumbs up.

Ravage yawned then suddenly froze in the middle of his yawn as a pair of hands wrapped around his midsection for a moment before he realized what was happening. Jockey had picked him up and now had the mechanical panther lying in his arms paws in the air, smiling. Ravage didn't protest and just yawned again, pacified for the moment.

000

_Battleship: In 1983 Milton Bradley International, updated the game to a new battery powered version-lights & sounds included.(source University of Waterloo(uwaterloo)website) _

A/N:

Just in case you're lost in the wind as to what Majors did to Sounder…she gave him a peck on his mask just where his nose would be behind it. I doubt I'm going to go very far in Majors and SW relationship, doubtful. Probably just friends.

Sorry for the suck-yness of this chapter, I don't like either, but then again this chapter (probably the next?)is a filler. I'm building up for the story arch. Heh. Oh and the ending is kinda a bonus, only took me about fifteen minutes to type.

PR: Came out of nowhere. Warpath: Bam!

Hope you enjoyed at least please drop be a review I could use some. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except for Scrapple, Majors, Jockey, and the plot, belong to _me_! Thanks.

Names and/of char(s) are entirely coincidental


	10. Lamp

**Title: **Lamp

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** usual, _'Italic'_ section siginal flashback

000

He wouldn't deny that he'd kind of let his quarters get out of control when it came to organization. Having the two around didn't help much considering they seemed to have a odd effect on the once quiet, submissive Jockey. With the twins often taking refuge in his quarters from whatever prank they'd recently done the two mini-cons would break out in arguments and sometimes the youngling included. Which left the room in mess.

Ravage would often drop by to and add to the higher chance that a war would start inside his quarters. Toys went flying, pieces of games would go flying and what ever at wasn't bolted down or small enough to be picked up. Jockey always made sure his little pet projects were locked away in the cupboards so they wouldn't end up victims.

Luckily the Rumble and Frenzy had long since gone to returned to their quarters that they shared with their creator since it was getting late by now.

Seating back on his heels a piece of his chess set in his hand Jockey look over his shoulder where Soundwave's eldest was lying. The black panther was lying on his couch on his side optics off line perfectly content.

Smirking and shaking his head Jockey grabbed the last few pieces and stood up setting out to place the clear glass pieces back on the checkered board. It was occasions like this that Jockey regretted getting the ancient Earth game instead of a holo-tech. chess one. The only thing you had to worry about was keeping up with the little black generator projector, no having to worry about missing pieces or worrying about breaking them. But he wanted one like the people of his planet had.

Asking for it had been easy if he asked Quick Silver to get him one she'd make sure he'd get it. Jockey never abused that from his guardian so he rarely asked for anything. Attaining the board had been the hard part though. His guardian couldn't just go up to some human store and ask for it though technically she could but she wouldn't. So from his understanding she went to Swindle.

What she traded or spent to get the game he didn't know and she told him not to worry about it so he didn't.

"Hey Scrapple, can you give me a hand here."

Glancing over her shoulder black medical seeker femme placed the empty energon cube she had down on the counter and went to help him. Taking some of the pieces from him Scrapple helped him get them back sorted out and in their proper places. A few moments passed before all the pieces he'd gathered were back on the board.

"Ones missing." Stated Scrapple flatly looking down at the board

Jockey frowned up at her for a moment but turned to scowl at the board. Darn them twins.

"I believe a kingdom is missing a onyx knight."

Jockey jumped not even haven heard the door to his quarters open. Standing just inside the door was Quick Silver one black hand on he hip while the other held up the onyx colored knight.

Smiling Jockey jogged over and took the horse boost from the tall femme and went back to put the piece in its proper home.

"You need to take more care of your things Jockey." Silver lectured lightly walking over and taking a seat beside Ravage who started to purr as the femme rubbed him

Deflating some Jockey slide the board carefully onto the counter out of the way. "I'll clear out one of the cupboard tomorrow to put it in when I'm not using it."

"That would be a good idea." Nodding her head

Off on the side lines Scrapple watched silently and patiently as the exchange was shared before she finally spook. Just like many others had often mused it never ceased to fascinate anyone. Quick Silver the commander of the female Decepticons was a ruthless predator on the battlefield yet held such soft formality amongst her peers. Especially with Jockey.

"Silver. I'll be going now."

Looking over at her medic Silver gave a curt nod, "See you next shift Scrapple."

Nodding he head in respect the black seeker took he leave.

"You see later Scrapple and thanks for helping me get my quarters straightened up."

Pausing and turning around Scrapple looked over her shoulder at the youngling and gave rare smile. It was small but Jockey knew it saw it and couldn't help but smile back.

"Anytime Jockey."

Door sliding closed Jockey quickly got back to work picking a few more items and putting them up and out of the way. Watching quietly Silver propped elbow up on the couch arm and leaned her hand on a closed fist still rubbing Ravage though now it was the mechanical cats stomach. She didn't realize she had a frown on her face until Jockey paused in his scurrying around and stared back up her a confused concern look of his own.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to the energon dispenser

Messaging abruptly stopping Ravage lifted his head up and licked Silvers digits getting the femmes attention. Silver looked down at the panther and started rubbing his head dimming her optics.

"Yes I'm fine. Tired I guess, it's been a long day."

Jockey frowned not really believing what his guardian told him. Turning back he let the dispenser fell up the cups he'd gotten out before turning back and heading to the couch to sit with the femme. Just as he got there Ravage stood up and arched his rear and gave a loud yawn before jumping down and heading toward the door. Jockey chuckled seeing the slightly inspecting look appear on his guardians face.

"He always leave 'bout this time to head back to Soundwave." Handing over one of the mugs to Silver who took it watching the panther take his exit

Looking down into the mug, "That's right. . .I remember you mentioning something about that."

Pushing over some of the datapads that he'd left on the couch Jockey turned and sat down beside her and took a sip of his energon.

The two talked for a few good hours like they always did since they'd arrived here at the _Nemesis_. It had taken the Silver's team—Jockey included a while to finally get comfortable here especially around all these mech's. Most of which were unpredictable, un-ruled despite the threat that was Megatron and a lot of other things you could imagine.

Somewhere along down the road Quick Silver made it into a routine to visit her young charge. Whether to ease her own processor or Jockey's she wasn't sure. All Jockey knew was that he liked spending time with his guardian since now that he didn't because as her new position. Though the position had always been the same and would remain that way it was just _different_ now.

A lot of things had changed both of them where sure of that.

Sighing Silver looked down into her mug realizing it was empty and turned toward where Jockey was seating to her left and let a faint smile cross her faceplate. His own cup still held between his hands Jockey had his chin on his collar optics dark.

Smiling a little more Silver placed the cup down on the floor out of the way and got up. With careful maneuvering she picked up Jockey and headed to his sleeping chambers. Carefully pressing the little control panel beside the door letting it slide open by itself. Still held carefully in her arms Jockey's head fell to the side, which just so happened to be Quick Silver's chest plate.

000

_The now ruined city had long since fell silent left to finish burning in its slowly dieing flames. The Cybertronian sky was a depression foreboding gray black with random strips of amber carroty. Buildings where now just black scorched skeletons as little amber ashes drifted down from the sky. The ground was black from the ash and like a fireplace that hadn't long been put out you could run your finger over the surface leaving your finger black._

_It was more like a fire pit really._

_Thin pieces of metal literally crumbled under the weight sending ambers drifting away as a tall figure stepped into view, smoke swirling around the figure. Red optics glowing almost dully against the background Quick Silver scowled deeply as several other figures came up behind her._

_"Disgusting." Growled one of them "Wasting a perfectly good city."_

_Silver would have scowled a little more if she could. Raising her hand up to her face she clipped an odd looking device on to her faceplate only leaving her optics visible._

_"Lets go before those Autobot's get here."_

_And they were off following their leader as she went all clipping on their own masks to help protect their internal systems from the toxins in the air. It had been a good couple of vorns since the Decepticons had come in and whipped out a city like they'd did this one. And like all good spoils there were scavengers. The Decepticons always left after a battle to regroup before coming back and making sure that they didn't leave any victims alive._

_It was times like these that mech's who worked in the black market and any other illegal activity came in and collect the spoils. It had actually taken Silver's femme's a while to finally convince their commander to allow them to do participate but she eventually caved._

_Leaning down Torch throw a large metal plaque aside that was probably once a door to see what was under it._

_"Why do you think the Megatron wanted to eliminate this place anyway?"_

_Torch stepped over some rubble glancing over her shoulder at Backfire who was examining something that was held out in front of her._

_"What do we care?"_

_Tossing the object over her shoulder, "Well there's got to be something special about it. If you're implying that I actually care, I don't. Got a whole bunch of Autobot's and neutrals out of the way."_

_There was a loud clatter and a yelp a few yards behind Backfire followed by someone cussing up a storm._

_"Frag-it 'Fire, watch where you toss stuff." Gates barked rubbing her helm that now had a visible dent in it_

_Chuckling sheepishly, "Sorry."_

_Rolling her optics Torch picked up something and tossed it into the carrier that they'd brought before going back to looking._

_"Anyway." Began Backfire kicking a amazingly still standing door in "What could be in this city that's important?"_

_Torch shrugged, "Academy, warehouses, science districts, Pit if I know or care."_

_Though she'd walked off some ways from the rest of her team Quick Silver could still the conversation between them. Turning back to what she was doing she'd never openly admit that she actually loathed going out into these cities. But she also know how beneficial all this was to them and one thing she would admit some of things she could find where interesting to her. Especially weapons or items that could be used as such._

_She hated the smell, what the soot and Primus knows what else did to her frame. She wasn't a vain femme but she did like to keep her dark gray frame cleaned. And cleaning out joints after such expeditions was a pain in the aft. That and there always remained the chance that there was still Autobot's out there, even Decepticons that they could run into._

_There was a reason why Quick Silver and her team didn't join Megatrons battles. They were a sub group and wanted it to stay that way. And Autobot's were a pain in the aft just as much as the grunge that stuck in her joints._

_Movement coming the corner of her left optics caught her attention._

_:What's wrong Majors?:_

_The black wedge seeker femme didn't even turn to face her commander just staid where she was crouched down staring at something unseen in the distance. She had that odd intent look in her glowing red optics, which was all Quick Silver needed to know to realize something was up._

_Off a few more yards away Silver saw Scrapple's shadow moving quickly. Now Silver knew something wasn't right. Scrapple rarely moved liked that and rarely did she actually join on anything outside of their base. She only came out here with the rest of her team in case of an emergency._

_: Ma'am follow Scrapples lead just on my right: Majors comm'ed back_

_000_

_So far Majors hadn't gotten out of either of the two sisters but Quick Silver didn't probe she knew she'd figure it out soon. Just a few feet ahead Majors stood her sister just joining her. The building they were standing in front was just a crumbled heap its lower structures barely supporting the weight above it. Its frame black as was its neighbor._

_Thing was it wasn't the building that had the sisters attention it was the alley way between them or at least what was left of it. Majors was tossing debris behind her while Scrapple stood off to the side watching and keeping watch._

_"What have you found?"_

_"Spark signature." Scrapple replied simply_

_"It's faint but its there." Added Majors pausing only for a moment_

_Quick Silver strode up sensors pushing to their maximum. She knew that both the sisters Scrapple particularly were far stronger than the rest of there team. But for Scrapple it came with being trained in the medical field. After a few good more minutes of tossing debris out of the way the two femme's stopped and backed off staring down at what they had found._

_Cellar doors._

000

Leaning down Silver deposited her charge gently onto his berth and watched him roll over onto his side curling up like the youngling he still was. The femme commander still remembered that night when they'd found him. Those big blue glowing optics staring up at her innocent just like an Autobot that he was. Yet they'd made her falter from just ending the little broken sparklings miserable existence then and there.

That's what she should have done but she hadn't. Majors and Scrapple hadn't said anything about it they were always behind their commander's decisions but the others weren't too happy about it.

They wanted to know why she hadn't just gone and terminated him. He was a spawn an Autobot, the enemy and the enemy should be terminated.

Silver still wondered what it had been inside those large blue optics that had possessed her that night. Had stopped her from pulling the trigger ending the sparklings suffering.

She hadn't though. The others wanted her to get rid of it call one of their contacts and give it to them to dispose of or do with the little ragged sparkling as he pleased. But the fact remained. . .she'd kept him.

Over time though the little broken sparkling they'd found in the cellar had grown on them. Jockey had proven a hard worker with a good head on his shoulders and how to listen to what he was told without complaint. He knew that he was different from the others. He was a rabbit surrounded by predators all of which would eat him without question. Despite knowing what he was he staid with Quick Silver.

Quick Silver glanced back as she headed out to leave and smiled. She'd never let anything happen to her little charge.

000

The room was dimly lit which helped out the femme commander's processor. It was aching more since she'd left her chargers chambers. Standing just in front of the door that separated their sleeping quarters and office Silver had a light smile on her faceplate. Lounging back on the large berth across the room her mate was in recharge data-pad still in his hand lying on his chestplate.

It was actually an amusing position haven caught her mate like this. Processor spinning a sly grin crept on her faceplate.

Walking around the berth to the empty side she slowly slide on to the soft mess material the berth surface was made out of and quietly pulled out a small hand held pistol from subspace. Sliding over to her mates side seductively Silver raised the pistol to the side of Decepticons helm and tapped the side of 'bucket helmet' she'd heard some of the other Decepticons call it.

Without warning a thick strong black hand seemed to materialize around the femme's neck, but her surprise was only a few second lasting. That data-pad clattered to the floor a few seconds later. Silver turned her gaze back up to her mech's glowing blood red optics that were glaring back at her. She was smiling, and not because the pistol barrel hadn't even moved from its spot.

"Bang." She whispered smirking at her mate who still had a firm hold around her neck.

Using his other free hand Megatron reached over and took the little black lethal device from his femme's grasp without protest.

"Its not even loaded." She again whispered as the black hand released her

Examining the little device he'd confiscated with a fake interested gaze while Quick Silver leaned over snaking her hand around the mech's shoulders and placing her chin on his nearest shoulder.

"You know I could have you terminated for an attempted assassination on me." Looking sideways over at her attempting but failing to hold back a smirk of his own

Smiling cooking her head to the side slightly, "But I know you know you'd never do that, now would you."

Megatron chortled and leaned over kissing her. "No. . ." pulling away slightly putting the pistol away on the into his subspace. "I wouldn't."

000

A/N:

How did this chapter get so long?! 8 Pages and 3,ooo plus words, and I don't even like this chapter 'cept the flashback. I'll go back and revise if I find any probs later on, 'kay.

As always please leave a review it would be most appreciated, like a lot.

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated co.

Except FCT, Jockey, the plot, belong to me.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental


	11. Sparks

**Title: **Sparks

**Rating: **K plus

**Warnings:** Couple of Cybertronian profanities. . .and a lot of frowning and scowling.

000

The sound of battle wasn't a rare thing these days, and for the young medic aboard the _Nemesis_ that sound was pretty much all he knew. As a medic his job was to save lives so the sound was never welcomed to his audios. But as a Decepticon the sound was undeniably _attractive_ because it always got the spark racing. Yes it contradicted itself but that's how it was.

It was battle that got him to where he was now. He's started at as a neutral and had planned on keeping it that way but that one day had changed that. Jeph wasn't an opportunist but that, he'd admit, was a great opportunity for him and amazingly he found that he was happy with his decision.

That decision was what got him to where he was right now, in _his_ own medical bay, well okay it was more of Hook's but it was pretty much his.

All that wasn't what was on his processor right now, it was something else. On the screen in front of him was what was concerning him. It really wasn't to concerning but still it was slightly.

The hunter green jeep rocked in his chair slightly from where he had his feet propped up on the console. He'd lost track of time and really didn't care how much time had indeed past, but it had been a lot. That and he'd been staring at the screen and the scrolling data on it for a while now, too.

So intent on what he was doing or didn't realize what he was doing Jeph didn't hear the med-bay doors slide open with a light hiss. Walking in was none other that Soundwave, and trotting at his feet was Ravage. The military jeep didn't realize he had company till he was startled, nearly falling out of his chair, when Ravage jumped up onto the console beside him with a clatter of metal claws and a sudden black predator beside him.

"Fraggit Ravage!" he barked holding onto the console, "You scared the slag out me!"

Feet firmly placed on the floor Jephfast watched as the cats creator walked up, picked the mechanical panther, and placed him back on the floor. Soundwave's only answer was Ravage growling at him.

"I apologize for Ravages actions."

Jeph just huffed glaring back over at the monitor he'd been staring out before hand. Rubbing a black hand over his faceplate, "Eh, ya don't need to apologize. Ravage does but don't worry 'bout it."

At Soundwave's heels Ravage just grown his jaws in annoyance. He couldn't see anything from the floor! Sending a telepathic warning to his eldest creation Soundwave turned his attention to the glowing monitor that the CMO was highly intent on boring holes into. He quickly scanned over it and just as quickly came to an assumption as to what it showed.

"Spark scan?" he questioned gazing down at the younger mech

Sparing a glance up at his teacher Jephfast leaned back away from the monitor and console so the taller indigo mech could see the data scrolling automatically on the screen.

"Yeah." He murmured, "I don't know what to make out of it."

About a breem ago Jephfast had comm.ed the Communications Officer to see if he knew what to make out of this spark scan he'd gotten earlier today during some standard check ups. On some other occasion it wouldn't have been required but since he didn't have files on the femmes since they'd arrived, he needed to get them.

Taking an in-depth scan on ones spark was an easy task, but the main reason why he waited to so long was because it was best to wait till the Cybertronian was comfortable and felt secure. Or at least secure as one got when someone was going to probe your soul. It took a lot of trust for one to _willingly_ reveal ones chamber let alone their spark and not mentioning a load of work and preparations.

It was hard like trying to find the preferable needle in a gigantic haystack to make a room completely sterile. Sparks were sensitive to outside forces. Then their came to making yourself, in this case Jephfast, frame completely sterile. It often got to the point that you had to remove dermal plating to clean joints underneath from grim. It sounded complicated, it was. . .for someone who didn't know what they were doing.

Then there was the fact that he'd have to work with femmes. He had nothing against them, no, he highly respected femmes, well Decepticon femmes anyway but still they were female. Female sparks were different than mech's that was kind of obvious, now.

And that led him to where he was now. This required Soundwave's expertise. He would have called Hook, since he probably new more about these things than he, but there were a lot of reason why he didn't. One; he didn't like the mech. Simple enough, yes? The other reason was that the femme's spark scan that was scrolling on the screen wouldn't appreciate it. She trusted Soundwave. Thirdly he liked the cassette deck, they had good ground between each other that and Soundwave was his teacher. The one that gave him a path to walk on.

Jephfast didn't know when he'd turned his visored gaze up at his teacher or when he'd started staring into the other mech's sharp red visor, but he had. He did realize he'd been doing so when Soundwave's visor suddenly flashed and the indigo mech stood straight.

"What is it?" the younger asked his slight concern not betraying in his voice

Jeph knew a lot of things about Cybertronian autonomy and could work his way threw a mech's systems quite nicely and that wasn't no boast, it was the truth. He had the programs of a medic, its what he desired to be. Being a medic you learned skills, one was that of the Spark.

Unfortunately he still had a lot to learn in that department. It was clear that he was working on that task for the piles of data-pads on his desk back in his quarters. He was getting there nonetheless.

"Proper in-depth scans are need first before I make a proper conclusion."

Jephfast just frowned.

"We'll wait till the morning to call back Quick Silver."

000

The sound of air hissing through vents in a Cybertronian sigh seemed loud in a nearly silent room. Rolling over onto his back Megatron snapped his optics online scowl on his faceplate. The space beside him was empty. Something told him to look over to his left, which he did.

There, leaning against the holographic transom(1 was Quick Silver a deep scowl on her faceplates with her arms crossed under her chest plate. The transom set so it was showing the night sky replicated throw its holographic cell generators. There was a storm in the distance.

All that wasn't what Megatron was looking at; he was staring at his mate.

Seating up and sliding his legs off the berth. "Silver?"

The femme's optics flickered as she turned her head around to look Megatron in the optics. Outwardly she seemed fine even if a little irritated at something but that wasn't what really bothered the mech, it was her being up. It wasn't a common thing for her unless necessary that is.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Megatron." Looking back at the transom "Recharge cycle doesn't want to cooperate with me." she shrugged

Frowning deeply the Decepticon commander stood up, knowing darn well that the light silver femme was lying straight to his faceplate. Walking up to her he slide a black hand under her chin till she was looking at him, which got him a glare.

"Don't make me repeat myself a third time Quick Silver." He rumbled from his chest "What's wrong?"

Pulling her head back and taking a small step back glaring. "I just told you; I can't recharge and I really don't feel like it anyway."

He wanted to say something, opening his mouth to do so but stopped deciding against it. Perhaps it was just that he wasn't feeling much like breaking into an argument with her, he wasn't sure. So instead he walked around her, slide his arms over her shoulders and pulling her to his chest, in a 'claiming' fashion.

The two stood like that watching the transom screen for a while before Megatron reached down and clicked it off. In its place was just the dull gray faded purple-tented wall. Silver frowned but didn't protest.

Putting a black hand to her back, "Come."

And that's all that was spoken as Megatron led back to their shared berth.

000 (The following morning) 000

Some would consider her rather _bland_, some whom didn't like her or didn't know her to well would have called her a little too emotionless for their tastes. But she was a Decepticon, one whom admired her privacy and took a long time to trust. Logically having emotions on the battlefield even off of it, for a Decepticon, could get you in trouble whether you liked it or not.

She didn't mind violence, which was part of being a Decepticon, but she also know that sometimes violence wasn't always needed. Though some of the blockheads in the base she currently resided in would beg to differ.

Majors despised narrowed minded mech's like that. Logic was a lot of a person's life, most didn't realize that nor acknowledged it. She acknowledged it, that was quite obvious.

The not quite Seeker femme frowned as her wings twitched again. It was like when a human suddenly jumped from their nerves and muscles 'twitching' except it was more than that for a Cybertronian yet, less. Majors wasn't a telepath, psychic, didn't possess a 'sixth sense' or anything like that. Perhaps it was femme intuition but she could 'sense' something was up.

It bothered her to no end, whether it was that simple fact she knew, or that she didn't know what it was, she really didn't know but it was probably the former.

It was still pretty early for most mech's and the occasional femme to be up and out of recharge, though shift change was due soon. She'd come sometime a few breems previous to relieve a grateful Thrust from her current station in the security/monitoring room. Just as she was finishing up with what she was working on the door to the security room slide open letting in the Decepticons communications officer. Both nodded to each other in greeting not speaking a word, Majors turned back to the monitor in front of her while Soundwave took a seat.

A few moments later Soundwave, amazingly, broke the silence; "Something is bothering you?"

The femme wasn't sure whether it was a statement or a question but she answered it anyway not making optics contact. "Yes."

Soundwave said nothing but continued his work.

Frowning Majors stopped in her work again and turned to face the other; "Something is bothering you, too." She stated, "What is it?"

Behind his mask Soundwave frowned knowing that he could never really hide anything from such a perceptive femme. But back then he didn't wear a mask. . .nor was he so, as some would say, cold and emotionless. He didn't realize he'd stopped typing till he looked down and saw that his hands weren't moving. It made him frown.

Slowly Soundwave looked up and over at the femme whom was still staring at him waiting patiently for an reply. . .an answer. She deserved to know considering she was Quick Silver's second.

Majors leaned forward accepting the data-pad that the mech pulled out of sub-space. Activating she skimmed through his contents then paused and re-read it again before looking back out at Soundwave optics wide.

"We haven't yet come to a plausible conclusion." Was the only thing Soundwave replied to Majors unspoken question

000

For some reason it seemed more and more of an occurrences in his opinion. Frowning or scowling for that matter. He did it on a regular bases but those where different to those here lately. Megatron rarely allowed anything to get to him, a matter a fact he never let _anything_ to bother him.

The only things he let bother him was when a mission hadn't gone right, his nemesis, Optimus Prime, and that aft of a Second in Command Starscream. And lastly, energon if there was anything else he couldn't think of it at the moment and didn't really care. Yes, he was sure there where more rather bothersome things but he didn't concern himself with it.

Why was lately different from the past though he kept asking that to himself.

The dark silver Decepticon lord gazed down at the small area below him though blast proof plexiglass at the two mech brawling. More like one getting his aft kicked.

He hadn't cared about his mate's charges training and who trained him as long as he the thing didn't screw with his soldier's shifts and performance. Training like the Jockey was getting now was tiring for the youngling who had little to no really professional training. Nut it was almost tiring on the trainer, though not nearly as much.

The Decepticon commander wasn't going to cut the useless little youngling any slack and Quick Silver and Jockey knew it and the Decepticon lord hoped Thundercraker knew it as well. Though Megatron had little interest in the red youngling, so he told himself anyway, he wondered why he was here. It contradicted itself. Obviously he was lying even to himself. . .it was interest. Was it?

Once again Megatron watched as Thundercraker sent the far smaller mech careening head over heel till he impacted with the wall aft in the air. It was a slightly comical sight but Megatron didn't smirk. Thundercraker, at first, had been reluctant to accept his more or less order to train the youngling but after some thought decided that whom best. One else would probably end up killing the mechling before he could started. Jockey was a good kid and the blue seeker saw a bit of similarity in him from his own self. That didn't mean he was going to go completely easy on him. No. To someone else if they looked at the expression on the commander's faceplate they would see a far off look and that scowl.

Megatron watched as Thundercraker stood up straight wings fanned out an impressive display of a Seeker on hand on his hip. He was smirking at the mechling as the little mech rolled over lying on the floor scowling at his teachers as he rubbed his head.

There was a small control panel just to his right, if he reached over he could activate the sound but he didn't. He didn't really care at the moment what conversation was going down there. The silence dark room was fine welcomed.

The door just behind his back slide open with an impossibly loud hiss, light momentarily flushing in before the door slide back shoot. Megatron's scowl seemed to deepen a few notches.

A clear green reflection in the glass was what told the commander who was behind him. "What is it Hook?" He rumbled deeply "I do not wish for any company at the moment."

Behind him Hook shifted from leg to leg, his commanders irritation, if that's what it was, seemed to be suffocating the room and slowly drowning the Constructicon.

"We request your presence in the med-bay."

Optics flickering, finally, Megatron turned around half way to look at the neon green turned a faint light green in the dark room.

Optic ridge raised, "What for?"

"Jephfast said that. He said that to tell you, you'd be best to come personally for a answer."

And like so many times before, Megatron frowned. He didn't like that but didn't say anything, in a rare occasion such as this moment, he remember the saying, 'don't kill the messenger.' Grunting Megatron let his arms fall to his sides and left ahead of the Constructicon who left out a hiss of air through his vents.

Below in the area Jockey double tacked up at the observation booth watching light from the hall that was out of his vision flush in twice before disappearing. Shaking his head he got back to his training not sparing it a second thought.

000

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but the day had just started there was plenty more time for that to change. That and Megatron still hadn't seen Starscream yet, whether that was a good thing or bad he didn't know. The Seeker had a knack for making days go do the dogs as the saying went supposedly.

It hadn't taken long for the Decepticon commander to arrive at the med-bay, Hook tailing behind him quiet the whole time. The door obediently slide aside letting Megatron into the decent size room his deep red optics almost instantly settled on a familiar form.

For the first time he frowned from something besides irritation, it was slight concern. Seating on one of the medical berths legs hanging on the side was his mate Quick Silver, her right side facing him. At first she didn't turn to acknowledge who had just entered preoccupied watching whatever Soundwave was doing just to her left. Optics met when she turned her light gray helm both saw different emotions displayed.

"What is going on here?" he admittedly demanded voice deep not portraying any of the slight concern he had

This was his mate and if she was in the medical bay and him not knowing as to why he had a right to be upset even the slightest. Over on her medical berth Quick Silver seemed unaffected by the sudden thunder of her mech's voice only raising an optics ridge.

A flash of army green caught the lord's attention. Seemly appearing out of thin air was Jephfast; the seriousness etched on his young faceplate seemed unnatural. Megatron didn't care nor took note of this.

"I was going through the data on Quick Silver's femme's I recently obtained, 800 hours yesterday, and I found an oddity." Jeph stated simply voice devoid of anything akin to emotion beside business. "I asked Soundwave to take a look at what I found and he confirmed what the oddity was, sir."

Megatron turned his head slowly away from the small ground mech still absorbing his words as Soundwave strode up to his superior presenting a data-pad for him. Taking the data-pad Megatron studied it for just a moment before on-lining it and starting up the file contained on it as Jeph continued.

"We confirmed," crossing his arms over his chest "that it's not a normal oddity, if an oddity at all, sire."

From her seat, now having one elbow joint on her thigh holding her head up expression blank as she watched her mate. . .waited to see his reaction. Silently Soundwave strode back to the spot he'd been standing before working on something, Silver wasn't quite sure what. She ignored him for the most part keeping her attention on her mate.

Megatron's deep crimson optics suddenly flashing made her blink as he snapped his head back up to look at Jeph fast a few moments later. Obvious question and disbelief etched just in his reaction alone. From her spot on the medical table casually seating, Silver let a smirk escape before making it disappear. Poof.

"Do you understand what the data-pad says sir?"

From behind Quick Silver, Soundwave turned around on blue hand still on the keyboard as he gazed over at his leader through his visor.

Expression going back to neutral Megatron turned to look at his femme who was looking back at him with those polygonal deep red optics. Suddenly a sly like smile appeared on her faceplate and waved back at him. Finally, for the first time that day, though just scratching none now his notorious half smile appeared on his faceplate.

"Congrats, sir." Smirk Jephfast

"Excellent."

. . . END(?). . .

000

Holographic Transcom: _Ever watched Treasure Planet? I don't know what its really called but that's my designation of it. Its what the boy's mother turns from one scene to anther (meadow) while talking to the scientist early in the movie. Just different. (is no help what so ever)_

A/N:

words: 3,348

Put the below url to read the author note. . .its kinda long so I posted it there.

(insert http colon backslash backslash ) whatsup-notthecelling./2008/10/gtbo-ans.html

**Disclaimer:**

Transformers and related char(s) belong to HasTakTomy and associated co.

Except FCT, Jockey, Jephfast(Jeph), and the plot, belongs to me.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental


End file.
